Homología
by Cl03
Summary: Para ella, las cosas en su exitosa carrera se han complicado ahora que depende completamente de él: un antiguo amor surgido de la pasión quien es también su peor enemigo. S&S y algo de E
1. Imprevista Noticia

Siempre que sea para mejorar, unos cuantos cambios en la historia no hacen daño ¿no piensas igual?. ;) Si, he vuelto a escribir la historia desde el principio nuevamente y tiene muchos cambios, pero¡eh, que ha quedado mejor!. Ya sólo tienen que tener paciencia.

Saludos a todos y muchísimas gracias por su apoyo

Cloe.

* * *

Homología; ADJ. , Díc. De aquello que engañosamente es igual, mas es diferente. / Quien va en las mismas condiciones de vida, trabajo, actitud, etc., que otro ser.

"No es que ella pensara que tenía una vida perfecta, pero estaba bien. Eso fue hasta que él; la 'criatura' temible de sus pesadillas, regresara a su vida."

**-Homología-**

**Por Cloe**

**Capítulo 01**

Un hombre de cabello castaño, detuvo su automóvil negro en el estacionamiento del alto edificio. Él cogió el portafolio que estaba en el asiento de al lado junto con su saco y descendió del auto casi enseguida. Su aspecto estaba desalineado, las largas mangas de la blanca camisa, las llevaba arremangadas hasta los codos, los dos primeros botones desabrochados y el brillante cabello revuelto. Él desajustó el nudo de su corbata con la mano que tenía libre hasta que escuchó el teléfono móvil dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón sonar. Así que contestó la llamada sin hacer esperar mucho tiempo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras oprimía el botón del ascensor que lo llevaría a la 14va planta en el edificio.

Una bella y joven mujer, tomó asiento frente a las cámaras después de que la maquillista, terminó de retocar su rostro con algunas sombras. Contempló su reloj, pensando en que probablemente entrarían al aire retrasados por segunda ocasión, lo que demostraba que sí. Que su insoportable aunque irresistible agente, se iría de la compañía en definitiva, pese a las ofertas considerables que se le habían hecho con referencia a sus honorarios. Ella levantó la mirada cuando contempló al hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos sentarse junto a ella. La mujer sonrió observando que el hombre de cabello castaño que aún hablaba por el móvil, tenía el mismo aspecto pueril y desalineado de siempre. El hombre sonrió caballeresco a la mujer que ya le estaba acomodando la corbata, abrochaba sus botones y que intentaba peinarlo mientras la maquillista se limitaba a contemplarlo, admirando que la pelirroja hacía su trabajo. Y cuando el hombre terminó de hablar por el móvil, sonrió nuevamente ya con la corbata ajustada, la camisa bien abotonada y el saco puesto.

"Con el aspecto que siempre traes, cualquiera diría que eres un novato. Lo que es una ironía, por que eres aún más competente que cualquier otro agente que haya tenido." Murmuró la pelirroja en su lenguaje italiano y el hombre rió un poco. "Así que esta vez, viajas a Paris."

El hombre asintió. "El dueño de una de la cadenas televisivas, es un gran amigo y esta vez necesita un favor, wella donna." Respondió él, igualmente en italiano con una sonrisa que confesaba su excitación. "Dice que recientemente ha descubierto un magnífico talento que hasta ahora andaba perdido entre rizados cabellos."

"¡Ah, así que el 'superhombre' finalmente tiene un nuevo proyecto." Dijo ella y el hombre de cabello castaño simplemente cabeceó. "Por tu sonrisa, puedo adivinar que se trata de un caso difícil. Disfrutarás haciendo la vida imposible a una nueva víctima intentando convertir su desastrosa y patética rutina a la que llama 'vida', en una verdadera manera de vivir." Continuó. "¿Me equivoco o eso fue justo lo que dijiste el primer día en que te contrataron para ayudarme, Querido."

El hombre se limitó a reír y el camarógrafo dio una señal de que pronto saldrían al aire en la pantalla chica, así que la mujer suspiró. "Suerte en tu último día en Italia. Tus admiradoras van a extrañarte, Xiao Lang, y gracias por ordenar mi vida."

El hombre sonrió levantándose del asiento que antes ocupaba y dejando su lugar a un hombre más alto de lo que él era.

* * *

Salió de la cafetería con el vaso mediano de capuccino en una de sus manos y con una maleta de tamaño pequeño en la otra. Ella tomó un sorbo del líquido en el vaso con cuidado, intentando no quemarse los labios con el apetecible café hirviendo y espumoso. Y ella pestañeó un par de veces, tratando de no pensar en el frío intenso que había en el aire. Se ajustó la bufanda y suspiró percatándose de que incluso podía admirar su aliento salir de su boca.

En la resplandeciente metrópoli, el clima se definía con una sola palabra; Inverosímil. Había tenido que abandonar, ya pasados diez minutos atrás, el taxi a consecuencia de la nevada que ya había empeorado considerablemente y que a su vez, había dejado embotellamientos por toda la ciudad imposibilitando al conductor a aumentar su velocidad y sí obligándolo a disminuirla. Observó de reojo el gentío en las calles también; eso le hizo recordar, la cercanía de las fiestas navideñas, lo cual ocasionaba la exorbitante cantidad de gente que estaba de compras. Miró el semáforo descompuesto en la esquina y al policía que conducía el tránsito; ella suspiró mientras miraba una vez más su reloj. _"¡Sakura, Sakura; eres un desastre,"_ Pensó en silencio concluyendo que seguramente el avión saldría sin ella. _"Perderás el vuelo, por Dios y deberías estar en Francia en menos de tres horas. No llegarás a tiempo a la junta y por supuesto, Tomoyo me reclamará eso durante toda la tarde."_ Continuó pensando y se detuvo de forma reiterada cuando los automóviles comenzaron a avanzar y terminaron impidiendo que cruzara la calle.

Un hombre se detuvo a su lado acomodándose el sombrero con la mano libre, cargando una mochila de viaje con la otra y sólo de reojo, miró a la mujer que había sacado el teléfono móvil de su maleta y que ahora parecía sostener una conversación por medio de él.

"¡Venga, Tomoyo, te he dicho que se me ha hecho tarde para tomar el vuelo y que lo más probable es que tenga que esperar al siguiente, no que no llegaré hasta mañana!." Aclaró la mujer que hablaba por el teléfono. El hombre que había escuchado el comentario de la mujer sin interés, miró su reloj sintiéndose provocado ante el comentario de la desconocida. Él alzó las cejas un poco sorprendido notando que estaba retrasado para tomar su vuelo y pensó en las dos calles que faltaban para llegar al aeropuerto.

La mujer, que tenía el cabello castaño cayendo sobre sus hombros, notó que el policía vial hacía una seña que permitía a la gente, cruzar la calle y ella continuó con la conversación telefónica mientras intentaba cruzar la calle haciéndose paso entre la gente. Sabía que estaba en una avenida gigante, y notaba a la gente cruzando frenética y muy de prisa la calle, sin embargo, ni siquiera el estruendo de la sirena de la ambulancia que se aproximaba interrumpió su intento de cruzar la calle cuando ella estaba completamente distraída hablando por el teléfono móvil y tampoco notó que las personas habían desistido de cruzar la calle al escuchar la ambulancia que exigía paso, tan cerca. La mujer escuchó la frase estridente de un hombre sin entender lo que decía y sólo por curiosidad volteó la cabeza hacia donde la voz masculina había venido. "¡Hágase a un lado, mujer!." Gritó la voz nuevamente, ella escuchó el sonido de la ambulancia a unos pasos de ella y terminó admirando el vehículo a un poco menos de un metro cuando estaba de pie, a mitad de la calle. Así que ella gritó asustada sin que se atreviera a moverse aturdida, y de sus labios, dejó salir un segundo y ridículo grito en el instante en que se sintió fuertemente empujada hacia el piso y se sintió rodeada de la ayuda que prestaban los brazos y el cuerpo de un hombre, quien rodó con rapidez sobre el suelo con la mujer entre sus brazos hasta el otro lado de la calle.

Ella respiró agitadamente por varios segundos antes de abrir los ojos y, finalmente observó que el tránsito se había detenido; y que ella estaba ahí, recostada sobre el pavimento, con los brazos clavados en el abrigo de un hombre de agradable olor. Sakura terminó sintiendo una fuerte vergüenza cuando abrió ambos ojos y escuchó el murmullo de la gente impresionada y un poco asustada después de presenciar el momento que pudo ser un accidente para la mujer extranjera. Sin embargo ella se sintió aún más avergonzada, por que admiró que la persona que le había salvado, apenas y podía contener la risa en el peor y más ridículo intento por tratar de hacerlo.

"Quizá si me suelta, pudiera ayudarle a ponerse de pie, y esta escena tan 'comprometedora' tendría fin en este momento." Murmuró el hombre que intentaba zafarse de las manos de la mujer incrustadas en su abrigo. Sakura escuchó la masculina voz con horror y extrañeza tratando de contener el impulso de pegar la carrera. Soltó al hombre con extrema rapidez y lo observó al extender sus brazos para ayudarla a ponerse de pie después de que él ya se había incorporado. Prefirió no tomar las manos del hombre y finalmente se levantó sin ayuda escuchando la risa incontenible del hombre que la miraba y que recogía su sombrero del piso.

"La próxima vez, que se le ocurra cruzar la calle de semejante manera, podría no estar ahí; de modo, que le pido de tarea que tenga más cuidado al salir a la calle." Dijo el hombre que se colocaba el sombrero sobre la cabeza de nuevo y que contemplaba el rostro de la mujer que estaba mirando los ojos castaños del desconocido.

"Agradezco su ayuda." Comentó ella sin querer hacerlo y con un cinismo que no pasó desapercibido para el hombre que la miraba divertido. Entonces, ella levantó la mirada. Y no pudo evitar notar a aquel hombre con un poco más de atención esta vez. _"¡Te conozco!." _Pensó accidentalmente notando lo tremendamente familiar que el hombre se le hacía.

"Sus cosas." Dijo él, provocando que la mujer saliera de sus pensamientos de manera repentina y que ahora cogía de las manos del hombre su maleta y el teléfono móvil que con el impacto al caerse al piso, no encendía.

"Ah." Fue todo lo que ella dijo. "Con su permiso, y de verdad agradecida, me retiro."

"Sólo recuerde lo que le dije, señorita." Gritó él sonriente mientras miraba a la joven mujer alejarse. Qué curioso el hecho de que aquella mujer de ojos verdes, le pareciera demasiado familiar, pese a que al parecer, la mujer esta no tenía pinta de coincidir en aquella ideología suya. El hombre acomodó su cabello castaño y cogió bien su maleta mirando al policía que le hacía una seña de agradecimiento por haber ayudado a la mujer cuando él estuvo ocupado con el tránsito y cuando la ambulancia, había simplemente pasado de largo. "Venga, ya." Pensó el hombre viendo su reloj. "Al aeropuerto."

Sakura disminuyó la rapidez de sus pasos lejos del lugar donde el accidente había pasado y de donde había comenzado a caminar a toda prisa intentando escapar de las miradas de la gente y en especial de la mirada del hombre aquel. Resopló acomodando su cabello con una de sus manos, preguntándose a sí misma el origen de aquel personaje extranjero. _"¿Dónde te he visto?" _Trató de hacer una interrumpida memoria al ver el aeropuerto frente a ella. "Vaya, por fin." Suspiró sonriente contemplando aquel edificio.

Compró un nuevo café y mantenía aquel en su mano sin querer mirar al hombre que estaba enfrente de ella después de ingresar al aeropuerto y de haber encontrado sorpresivamente, que su vuelo se había retrasado por la nevada ligera y que ahora, ante la ausencia de la ya terminada nevada, saldría en pocos minutos. Ella ya sólo llegaría con minutos de retardo a Francia, en lugar de horas. Marcó un número desde el teléfono móvil, que afortunadamente logró encender pese a la caída de minutos anteriores.

Luego de haber dado un gran suspiro, el hombre por fin se despojó del sombrero de su uniforme, acomodó su cabello, y luego volvió a colocar el sombrero sobre su cabeza. El encargado de migración, que ya había dejado el asunto de su sombrero y cuya ocupación estaba siendo revisar los pasaportes y boletos de cada uno de los pasajeros antes de que estos ingresen al avión; rodó los ojos exasperado habiendo terminado de escuchar la excusa de la mujer. Ella adjudicaba que le era imposible ingresar al avión de no hacer tan importante llamada. Así que el hombre, observó a la fémina marcar desde la agenda del teléfono móvil en sus manos juveniles, el número telefónico una vez más. El impaciente hombre, ya dudaba que aquella llamada tuviera importancia alguna; aunque la mujer adjudicaba que si, que la tenía. La mujer que tenía la cabellera rizada, terminó escuchando que el teléfono móvil intentaba llamar reiteradamente y, hastiada, dio un suspiro esperando con anhelo que la persona a la que desesperadamente intentaba localizar, contestara por fin su llamada. Este acto, provocó que el hombre uniformado resoplara una vez más ya crispado y con la convicción de que jamás conoció una mujer más desesperante. La mujer de cabellos castaños que vestía una gabardina color crema, lo había hecho esperar cerca de diez minutos, obstruyendo el paso y obligando a esperar, a una larga fila de pasajeros que aguardaban aburridos y ya vociferando a que el hombre uniformado obligara a la insufrible mujer a abordar el canal que la conduciría al avión.

"Señorita." Dijo el hombre uniformado.

"Sólo una vez más, por favor." Pidió ella escuchando sin que le importara en absoluto, el bullicio de los pasajeros que aguardaban en la fila.

"Señorita, si usted no pasa en este momento; avisaré a seguridad." Argumentó finalmente el hombre uniformado.

Irritada, la mujer miró a sujeto pensando que era imposible hacer la llamada cuando el teléfono móvil de la persona a quien llamaba, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de timbrar una sola vez. Seguramente lo tenía apagado, y apenas la llamada comenzaba, cuando inmediatamente, el contestador automático del teléfono al que desesperadamente llamaba, la rechazaba. Cansada de esperar, la joven mujer, entregó finalmente el pasaporte y los boletos al hombre al que observó sonreír aliviado y quien después de revisarlos, dejó a la mujer ingresar al canal deseándole un buen viaje. Por supuesto, el hombre y la mayoría de los pasajeros que habían esperado, miraron agradecidos a su alrededor cuando observaron a la mujer por fin entrar por la puerta que le llevaría hacia el aeroplano.

Ella acomodó su cabello y su elegante gabardina, y guardó el teléfono móvil dentro del bolso minúsculo que traía, mientras recordaba que antes, ya había entregado su equipaje. Así que buscó en compañía de la aeromoza su asiento y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca exagerada y sumamente infantil cuando miró el lugar que le correspondía. La aeromoza la observó confundida.

"¿Sucede algo señorita?." Preguntó la aeromoza finalmente.

"Tiene que ser una equivocación." Aseguró la mujer de cabellos castaños brillantes, y entregó sus boletos a la aeromoza que los verificó.

"Número de asiento 12, butaca junto a la ventana." Murmuró la cabinera. "No, en absoluto no lo es." Aclaró contemplando el semblante confundido de la mujer pasajera.

"Tiene que ser una equivocación. He pedido un asiento en medio, lado derecho o junto al pasillo¡Y mire esto¡Tengo un asiento en la fila derecha junto a la ventana," Agregó ella frenética y demostrando horror en el tono de su voz. "¡La ventana!."

La rubia aeromoza observó a la mujer que parecía temerosa y que se notaba hablar enserio. Y la aeromoza sonrió. "Escuche señorita, hagamos un trato. Permítame ayudar a acomodar al resto de los pasajeros y antes de despegar, veré que puedo hacer para cambiar su lugar¿Está de acuerdo?."

Y la mujer de gabardina, asintió convencida mientras contemplaba a la acomodadora irse y continuar su trabajo mientras le sonreía.

"Arreglaremos esto." Le dijo la mujer a distancia y la pasajera finalmente tomó asiento. Se acomodó el sombrero y los guantes y después abrió un poco la bufanda mientras recordaba que detestaba los aviones y que detestaba tener que viajar en ellos. Ella sabe que desde siembre ha tenido ese despreciable problema; la fobia a las alturas. Ella suspiró mientras encerraba su mirada verde tras los párpados cubiertos de largas pestañas rizadas e intentaba tranquilizarse pensando que la aeromoza regresaría, así que un poco más sosegada, escuchó la música en el ambiente del avión. Se limitó a cerrar y a pensar en silencio, sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que subió al avión. Ya había escuchando sin que le importara como para mirar, que el pasajero del asiento junto al suyo, ocupó su lugar.

_«Cierto,»_ Recordó pensativa mientras asentaba el café en el brazo del asiento. _« Anoche cuando hablaba con Tomoyo, ella decía que el clima en Francia había estado muy frío y que no había dejado de nevar¿Qué posibilidad habría de que estuviera aún peor que aquí, en Italia.» _Agregó mentalmente cuando entreabría la mirada sintiéndose agradecida y dichosa de estar en Italia, aún cuando era por negocios. Y ella rompió sus pensamientos cuando comenzó a sentirse observada e intimidada. Así que la mujer, subió la mirada para encontrarse con parte del rostro de un hombre al que reconoció de inmediato sintiéndose bastante incómoda.

"¡Usted!." Masculló ella.

"Ah, señorita." Dijo el mismo hombre de cabellos castaños, un tanto sorprendido. "Mundo pequeño."

"Mmm." Aseguró la mujer sintiéndose perturbada y contemplando al hombre que volteó la cabeza mirando hacia el asiento delante del suyo y sonrió.

"Le debo una disculpa." Dijo él en un tono sincero y un tanto curioso. "Creí que estaba dormida."

La mujer alzó una ceja confundida. Especuló varias ideas ajustándose la bufanda su cuello y llevó su mano guardada en el guante sobre parte de su rostro cubriéndose con discreción.

"Y por eso, cuando la aeromoza regresó por usted, le he dicho que parecía haberse tranquilizado." Comentó el hombre terminando su observación con naturalidad y advirtiendo los ojos de la mujer que verdes, parecían atraer bastante su atención, más por lo que interpretaba en ellos.

"¡Usted hizo que?." Gritó horrorizada al escuchar la expectativa del hombre. Varias personas se vieron obligadas a voltearse y contemplar a la mujer que había pegado el estruendoso grito, y el hombre a su lado, había terminado cerrando los ojos en un reflejo al grito de la mujer, sin que le hubiera permitido darse el tiempo de cubrirse los oídos. Él finalmente sonrió divertido al observar el semblante de la mujer que se mostraba aterrorizado cuando el avión comenzó a moverse para despegar y que se acentuó todavía mías cuando el piloto del aeroplano, a través de las bocinas, pidió a los pasajeros en diversos idiomas que permanecieran sentados y que se pusieran los cinturones de seguridad.

"¡Qué está pasando?." Preguntó ella sintiendo el movimiento del avión bajo sus pies.

El hombre curveó los labios en una sonrisa ligera y entretenida contemplando las reacciones de la mujer que estaba tan preocupada con lo que sucedía que parecía no notarlo y que también, al parecer había olvidado mirarlo. Él estaba pensando, que por supuesto, no esperaba que cualquier mujer existente tuviera que voltear a mirarlo, aunque generalmente era así. Así que, sin tanta indiferencia; él contestó la pregunta como si esta hubiera sido dirigida a él.

"El avión está despegando."

"¡Qué cosa!."

El hombre que contuvo la risa ante las caras exageradas de la mujer, la contempló ponerse de pie precipitadamente. "Será mejor que se quede sentada."

"Imposible, debo bajarme ahora mismo." Ordenó autoritaria.

El hombre suspiró al aire, pensando en la clase de compañía que le había tocado en el avión. Él estaba recordando que las mujeres suelen ser más temerosas cuando abordan un avión, que la mayoría del sexo masculino. Por supuesto lo sabía, siempre estaba de un lado para otro, de un lugar a otro en los aviones y le había tocado volar junto a toda clase de personas, y siempre; siempre las mujeres eran las que mayor problemas resultaban dar, aunque después de un rato se tranquilizaban. Pero ésta, ésta mujer estaba resultando ser uno de esos casos extremos.

"¡Qué es lo que hizo?." Preguntó ella sin observar al hombre ponerse de pie.

"Quizá si se sienta pueda ayudarla a tranquilizarse." Comentó él mirando a la mujer. "Me parece, que tiene un caso de aerofobia bastante desarrollado." Agregó tratando de no reír al mirar a la mujer respirar por la boca.

_«¡Perfecto¡Ahora el sujeto, '¡tú lo arreglas-yo destruyo', resulta creerse todo un médico dando una especie de diagnóstico!», _Pensó ella y sabiendo que eso era lo que menos preocupaba, y que era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. Aunque no pudo evitar pegar un grito cuando sintió al avión avanzar aún sin despegar mientras pedía alguna clase de auxilio.

"¿Por qué no se sienta?." Insistió él una vez más.

"Tome su consejo y hágalo usted." Contestó ella indiferente y sin llegar a ser grosera maldiciendo a las aeromozas el hecho de no hacerle caso alguno.

"Déjeme ayudarle." Pidió el hombre suavemente mirándola con atención. Y él suspiró al obtener como respuesta una mirada por parte de la mujer que tuvo la obligación de mirarlo, mientras pensaba en lo terriblemente insistente que ese sujeto estaba siendo. El hombre suspiró notando que finalmente había conseguido que lo mirara a los ojos, él sonrió. Eso significaba una cosa, que si, que lo escuchaba.

La joven mujer observó con mucha atención los ojos del sujeto aquel. Le había metido en el problema más grande de todos, aunque eso no lo excluía, de poseer los ojos más inexistentes y extraordinarios.

_«Sorprendentes y conocidos ojos»_ Ella concluyó que no sólo era la textura visible de aquel apasionante par de ojos castaños, sino también la forma de la mirada en los mismos. Una mirada tan incomprensible, tan misteriosa y tan indescifrable que no tenía idea de cómo describirlo y que de cierta forma totalmente extraña para ella, aquel par de ojos resultaban tremendamente familiares._ «¡Maldita sea!» _Pensó ella al sentir el avión por fin despegar, sin percatarse de que lo estaba haciendo de una forma bastante brusca. Sin embargo, ella quizá lo sintió así por que se encontraba de pie, y mientras éste se encontraba despegando, sintió la fuerza del avión empujarla hacia su asiento y consiente de que dentro de este, se encontraba en una altura de varios metros, cayó arrojada bruscamente mientras gritaba una vez más sobre su asiento.

Sin embargo antes de caer, irreflexiva, tomó con ambas manos el abrigo del hombre, quien sintió cuando ella caía, ser empujado por la mujer impulsivamente ante el miedo que ella presentaba. Así que el hombre cayó sobre ella, quien lo escuchó dar un bajo quejido provocado no sólo por la fuerza con la que lo había empujado sino también, por que ante la rapidez con la que había caído, no le dio tiempo de mirar qué parte de su cabeza iba a impactarse con el maletero incrustado arriba de sus asientos.

Así que el hombre se había golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza. Completamente atemorizada, ella mantenía los ojos apretados forzosamente. La mujer no podía evitar respirar con la rapidez más grande de todas, demandando aire por la boca cuando jadeaba, y dejando salir fuertes gemidos por el miedo. Habían pasado de verdad pocos minutos y tenía tanto miedo, que no pudo percatarse de cuando fue que el avión por fin logró adaptarse a la altura y permanecer completa y tranquilamente estable; aunque de alguna forma esperaba inconscientemente a que el sujeto ese le diera alguna señal de que todo andaba bien.

Sin embargo, el hombre tampoco lo hizo, no supo cuando era que el avión se estableció, pues estaba bastante ocupado sintiendo el agudo dolor del golpe a un lado de su frente con una de sus manos sobre ella, lo que le llevaba a mantener la mirada cerrada sólo por instinto.

La mujer entreabrió los ojos mientras escuchaba la risa de una de las aeromozas en el pasillo y la voz de aproximadamente cuatro personas distintas rumorear al mismo tiempo en sus respectivas lenguas.

"¡Eh, chica, cuidado puedes caer!." Murmuró alguien entre risas.

"¡Vaya forma de caer!."

"Hombre, ve, ayúdala." Aclaró otro burlando al sujeto que aún estaba sentado sobre la mujer. Y la aeromoza sonrió, contemplando al hombre que para ella era conocido, cuando frecuentemente lo había visto viajar.

La mujer de cabellos castaños, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada castaña del hombre que apenas comenzaba a abrirse. Ella un hizo un ruido asustada ahora por observar al desconocido sobre sus piernas, que hizo reír a alguno de los cinco espectadores y también tuvo la virtud de terminar de avivar al aturdido hombre que sintió el fuerte empujón de la joven mujer y que cayó en su perteneciente asiento, justo a un lado de ella. La mujer reconoció finalmente a la rubia aeromoza muy aliviada y sintiendo tanta alegría, que no pudo evitar dar una cálida mirada al hombre que la contempló, sin percatarse de ello.

"Le tengo una muy buena noticia señorita, tengo un lugar vacío justo en la fila de en medio entre asientos." Dijo la acomodadora, señalando el asiento.

"¡Ah, maravilloso!." Se alegró la mujer que terminó suspirando.

"Acompáñeme, la llevaré a él."

El hombre la observó ponerse de pie mientras él mismo sonreía divertido. La aeromoza caminó delante de la mujer y aproximadamente tres lugares atrás, la mujer que había causado semejante alboroto, volteó a mirar.

En su nuevo lugar, la mujer se sintió completamente apacible. "Muchísimas gracias señorita."

"No tiene de qué agradecer, si desea algo, sólo llámeme. Y si me facilita su nombre, la atenderé más rápido." Dijo la aeromoza amable.

La mujer sonrió. "Sakura Kinomoto."

"Dígame señorita Kinomoto¿Va a Paris por negocios o de visita?. A menudo, los pasajeros y los turistas se refieren a la capital como la 'ciudad del amor', o la 'ciudad más romántica'; ¿Qué adjetivo le daría usted?."

Sakura la miró atenta colocando algunos mechones de su cabello tras su oreja y prefirió contestar la pregunta de la mujer con una sonrisa sarcástica que hizo que la acomodadora, la contemplara extrañada. Ella sonrió a la pasajera con respeto.

"Que tenga un excelente vuelo signorina kinomoto."

Sakura observó con el semblante indiferente, a la mujer seguir su camino. _«París, 'La ciudad del amor'... 'Le amour capitale'»_ Recordó ella pensativa después de llevar su brazo derecho a su frente, casi sin admirar ella misma, la extraña nostalgia en sus ojos.

Si supiera esa mujer, que esta no era exactamente la primera vez que viajaba a Paris y que sí, pese a ser por cuestiones laborales, residía en ella. Y esa mujer, debería saber que esta estaba lejos de ser la primera vez que volaba en avión.

Sakura estaba pensando, todo por cuestión de negocios. Por que, por supuesto, claro que detestaba Paris.

_«Así que el hombre viaja a Paris.» _Pensó Sakura tratando de mirar al hombre que accidentalmente había conocido antes de abordar el avión. _«¿De dónde saliste, dónde te he visto?.» _Trató de recordar sin mucho interés.

* * *

Vehementes, repletos de júbilo y radiantes; los ligeros copos de nieve descendían desde el cielo invernal de la ciudad francesa que se sentía dichosa en recibir los primeros destellos solares del día. Muy temprano por la mañana y la actividad en la ciudad era presurosa, precipitada, rápida; tal y como solía serlo día tras día, todos los días, el mismo ritmo veloz y atareado que los habitantes en la cosmopolita ciudad acostumbraban vivir. Ciclistas en las calles. Empleados dejando sus hogares saliendo rumbo a sus respectivos trabajos y dispuestos para un nuevo día de acciones laborales. Madres despidiendo gentiles a sus hijos en las puertas de las escuelas. Pequeños niños jugando en la entrada del instituto, algunos adormilados, algunos risueños, otros bastante enojados. Inmaduros adolescentes reuniéndose con sus amistades para asistir a la escuela, o quizá, simplemente para no hacerlo, pillando con cautela a la desprevenida guardia del colegio para escabullirse en otra de sus excitantes aventuras. Personas tomando el transporte metropolitano, millones más conduciendo sus respectivos automóviles provocando el terrible tránsito de la ciudad. Y atravesando parte de la resplandeciente metrópoli, acercándose más hacia el centro, gigantes e imponentes edificios dejan verse. Enormes construcciones, altas oficinas repletas de trabajadores. Cientos de rascacielos, con su mirada situada en uno en particular.

Hallándose exactamente a mitad de la avenida, tras cruzar una exageradamente popular calle conocida como 'Le Crise avenue', se encuentra el imponente rascacielos que da nombre a la avenida debido a su incalculable importancia para la ciudad. El edificio perteneciente a una compañía francesa de, confusamente orígenes ingleses. Una importante potencia publicitaria a nivel casi mundial. Por eso, la calle resulta ser tan conocida en aquella capital.

Y aquel rascacielos es la cede de la compañía en la ciudad. Denominándose, 'Le Crise compagnie', esta resulta ser la televisora más conocida, hablada y aclamada del presente siglo en Francia, siendo imponentemente cosmopolita y popular debido a que se trata de la cadena televisiva más conocida del país.

Sin contener una sonrisa, ingresó al edificio escuchando al portero saludarle amablemente al reconocerle. Con un paso sosegado y orgulloso, caminó en silencio seguida de miles de miradas de admiración, éxtasis y asombro. Por supuesto, ahora que lo recordaba, y según la teoría de la persona a quien hoy supliría en la oficina; incómoda y molestamente, no podían faltar aquellas irritantes miradas que se clavaban en ella, como en cualquier mujer de su categoría, lujuriosamente y con intenciones no más decorosas que las de flirtear. Por fin, se detuvo. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y la mujer ingresó a él. Quitó de su cabeza el sombrero y seguidamente acomodó su lacia cabellera oscura, entonces, pulsó el botón que la llevaría apenas al tercer piso del rascacielos. Comenzó a quitarse los guantes negros después de mirar la hora; estaba más que a tiempo de llegar. Y en el tercer piso, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para dejarla salir. Una vez fuera, caminó hacia la oficina a la cual entró con calma y sin miramientos.

"¡Ah, buenos días señorita Daidouji!."

La mujer sonrió amablemente mirando a la secretaria de la personalidad a quien hacía un favor. El favor de suplirle por segunda ocasión este mes. La servicial secretaria, todavía sentada frente a su escritorio, observó a la importante suplente mirar una de las puertas de la enorme oficina.

"Están en una junta; por lo que escuché, era bastante importante." Comentó la secretaria sin quitar la mirada de la elegante mujer.

"¿Alcanzaste a escuchar de qué se trataba?." Inquirió la mujer de oscuros cabellos curiosa cuando volteo por fin mirando a los ojos de la joven secretaria.

"Algo sobre cambiar el sistema de la empresa." Dijo la secretaria mientras trataba de recordar algo que sus jefes le habían dicho, sabía que era algo de suma importancia. _«¡Ah, ya esta!»_ Pensó la secretaria y no tardó en sobresaltarse pensando en lo descuidada que era. "¡Señorita Daidouji, me dijeron que en cuanto llegara tenía la autorización para ingresar a la junta!."

Tomoyo miró a la secretaria que parecía apenada al haber olvidado decirle semejante noticia. Y mientras la apenada mujer estaba segura de que le reclamaría, para su sorpresa, lo único que la suplente había hecho era reír, dar las gracias y entrar a la oficina a continuación. La secretaria suspiró pensando en que parecía que estaba equivocada días antes, cuando su jefa había salido en aquel viaje de negocios y antes de que su suplente tomara el cargo de esta, la que resultaba ser también japonesa. La señorita Daidouji, le había hecho entender que no todos los extranjeros que llegan a París son poco agradables, ella tenía tiempo trabajando en la empresa, pero aún no lograba conocerla con perfección, hasta que comenzó a suplir a la señorita Kinomoto. La secretaria volvió la mirada al ordenador pensando en que tendría que aprender a apuntar en cuanto le dieran una orden. Con fortuna, la señorita Daidouji no era tan perfeccionista y exigente si la comparaba con persona para la que trabajaba. Resopló sintiéndose aliviada.

Y Tomoyo sonrió dentro de la habitación.

"Buenos días." Saludó ella después de vislumbrar la falta de formalidad dentro de la oficina, cuando la mayoría de las personas, estaban ceca de la mesa de café y bocadillos y la minoría, sentados en sus asientos y conversando con el compañero vecino. Uno de los hombres, observó a la mujer, mientras se ponía de pie y le ofreció un lugar junto a él, con una sonrisa.

"Señorita Daidouji, justo la personalidad a la que esperábamos." Tomoyo terminó por alzar una ceja con un presentimiento nuevo al escuchar el tono de voz del hombre que le hablaba.

"Así que, Genkai¿Sabes algo del nuevo equipo?."

El hombre se acomodó el cabello de una manera un tanto presuntuosa. "Por supuesto, señorita Daidouji. La llegada del nuevo personal nos tiene consternados a todos. Incluso a los accionistas. ¿Usted sabía que esto del 'nuevo equipo' se refiere únicamente a la inclusión de un nuevo miembro en la compañía?."

"¿De quién se trata, Genkai?." Inquirió con curiosidad.

"Xiao Lang Li."

Tomoyo alzó una de sus cejas pensativa. "Con lo que este hombre va a cobrar por trabajar en la compañía, la empresa podría darle un aumento considerable a sus trabajadores."

"Si, pero usted se equivoca." Tomoyo contempló al hombre confundida. "Él no va a trabajar para 'la compañía', sino únicamente para la señorita Kinomoto."

Tomoyo se sorprendió un poco. Finalmente su novio, uno de los accionistas de la empresa, había lanzado el comentario acerca de Sakura, de quien se venía fijando desde tiempo atrás. "¿Por qué tendrían que contratar a un agente que exigirá un mayor salario, sólo para Saku-chan?"

"Desde que la señorita Kinomoto es la encargada de redactar las noticias que los reporteros leen ante las cámaras, los accionistas no han dejado de fijarse en ella, sobretodo cuando ella misma prefiere investigar sus propias noticias. Sin embargo, el carácter de la señorita Kinomoto no es demasiado sociable y más a la hora de tratar con hombres, ella necesita no únicamente talento para salir en televisión, también necesita tener un trato dócil, ser sociable y poseer bastante carisma para ello," Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza rodando los ojos con fastidio. "Quizá por eso contrataron a Li, por que resulta ser el mejor agente que Le Crise ha encontrado."

"¿Qué hace pensar a la compañía que este nuevo empleado va a poder controlar a Sakura?. No mal interpretes lo que digo, es decir, he leído varias cosas sobre Xiao Lang que realmente impresionan, sin embargo, eso no da la certeza de que pueda con Sakura, Genkai, aún el hombre sea excelente en su trabajo y tenga un desempeño y una experiencia indefinible¿Crees que soporte a Sakura por un largo tiempo?."

El hombre alzó los hombros. "Por lo que se ve aquí, la compañía lo cree, señorita Daidouji."

La puerta de la oficina, terminó abriéndose con un fuerte estruendo que hizo que la mayoría de los presentes se sobresaltara y tomara asiento en la mesa directiva. Tomoyo suspiró preguntándose el momento en el que Sakura llegaría a la ciudad después de que su llamada había sido interrumpida minutos antes. Y no obstante, ella rompió sus pensamientos al contemplar a dos hombres ingresar. El silencio de la sala se hizo bastante notorio cuando ambos hombres habían ingresado al aula, uno de ellos, de cabellera brillante y oscura; tomó asiento en la esquina y el siguiente, tardó en hacerlo.

Tomoyo contempló sin notar que todo el personal dentro del salón también lo hacía, que el hombre que aún no tomaba asiento tenía el cabello y los ojos castaños. Que se quitó el saco, que resopló un poco, que ajustó el nudo de su corbata dando la impresión de que había cambiado su ropa a un traje formal no mucho tiempo antes y, que finalmente, abotonó las mangas de la camisa blanca a sus muñecas, lo que le tomó un poco de tiempo por que se notaba muy distraído y bastante pensativo.

"Vale, Genkai, Sakura va a tener que admitir que este hombre tiene un buen aspecto físico." Murmuró Tomoyo en voz baja y el hombre con quien hablaba sonrió ligeramente.

El hombre que estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa, era el dueño de la compañía en Francia y quien había hecho callar al personal con su presencia que no exigía más respeto de lo normal puesto que su apariencia juvenil, no demandaba demasiado. "Buenos días, señores. Nuestro nuevo socio, el señor Xiao Lang Li." Dijo él complacido por la presencia del hombre en la compañía.

Tomoyo llevó sus manos hacia su pecho precipitadamente, mientras se ponía de pie al escuchar la voz del hombre que había presentado al nuevo miembro de la compañía y el nombre de éste. Y la mayoría de las personas que estaban en el cuarto, fueron incapaces de contener el impulso de mirar a Tomoyo levantarse de esa forma tan exagerada.

El hombre de cabello negro vio a la mujer confundido. "¿Sucede algo?." Preguntó ingenuo.

Tomoyo se sintió apenada y volvió a tomar asiento al mismo tiempo que se disculpaba y trataba de tranquilizarse. _«¡Oh, Sakura va a necesitar una terapia después de esto!» _Pensó sin quitar la mirada del hombre nuevo sin que él no notara. _«¿Por qué tiene la costumbre de escoger monadas para formar enemistades!»._ Por supuesto, la primera vez que escuchó el nombre 'Xiao Lang Li, ni siquiera se inmutó; ahora que lo pensaba, éste hombre se trataba de aquel a quien Sakura, parecía detestar tanto.

Xiao Lang sólo sonrió un poco más de lo que lo hacía antes cuando había ingresado al salón para extrañeza del personal. Pensó en que hasta ahora, la empresa había mantenido en secreto la identidad de la persona con quien trabajaría adjudicando su preferencia por que la mujer se presentara personalmente ante él como su nueva colega de trabajo. Y no le causaba tanta curiosidad el saber la identidad de la persona, como el recordar por que aquella mujer resultaba tan familiar y el momento en que, para ello, esa había entrado a su vida. Tomoyo suspiró un instante pensando en que tan conveniente sería que aquel hombre, pese a su historia y currículo, trabajara con Sakura y miró a los ojos del dueño de la compañía; el hombre de cabello oscuro quien le sonrió, esperando que él acertara en su decisión esta vez.

N/E¡Hi everyone! Me presento como Hayley y yo seré la encargada de subir los fics de esta autora de ahora en adelante en cuanto ella me los envíe ;). Espero que esta historia les guste tanto como a mí ya que yo considero a la 'Cloemanía' como mi autora favorita XP. Un saludo a todos y les recomiendo seguir con "Homología" puesto que se pone interesante.

¿Quieres que actualice pronto!

¡Reviews!


	2. Paranoia

Hey guys, a new chapter! ;) Y sip¡lamento la tardanza!.

Hayley.

**Homología**

**Capítulo 02**

"Paris, Francia." Murmuró con un dejo de inconformidad en su voz.

Sakura acomodó el cuello alto de su sweater color rosa con rapidez. Palmeó sus pantalones cafés y luego se acomodó el cabello también. Ella contempló su reflejo en el espejo por unos segundos. El reflejo del espejo le devolvía la imagen de una mujer bonita, de cabellera rizada y de un tono castaño claro. Sus ojos verdosos eran bastante expresivos y sus párpados estaban acompañados de pestañas largas y rizadas. Y su anatomía era bastante delgada, aunque también bastante atractiva. Observó sus mejillas pálidas en el espejo, ella tenía la piel bastante blanca y sin embargo, durante el invierno, ella parecía aún más albina de lo que era. Sakura prefería mantener su cabello suelto, pensaba que no debía tenerlo ni demasiado largo ni demasiado corto. Por eso lo llevaba exactamente bajo los hombros; su brillante cabellera castaña, acariciaba el inicio de su espalda y mayormente era en las puntas, donde ésta adquiría un rizado más intenso.

El viaje de Sakura desde tierras europeas; había terminado apenas unas horas atrás y ya extrañaba el aire italiano, pese a que ésta no era su ciudad natal; sin embargo para ella estar en cualquier lugar era agradable mientras éste no se tratara de Paris, de manera en que dio un suspiro de resignación antes de salir del sanitario donde se había mantenido todo ese tiempo.

Sakura divisó casi enseguida la figura de una mujer que había estado esperándola al lado del barandal de la escalera desde que ella había ingresado al baño de la tercera planta en el rascacielos. "Vale, Sakura; que estoy impaciente por contarte las nuevas noticias de la compañía. Todo el edificio ha hablado de lo mismo desde antes de que tú llegaras." Dijo Tomoyo mientras acariciaba el fólder lleno de hojas entre sus manos.

"¿Buenas noticias?." Preguntó Sakura en un tono de extrañeza al admirar la euforia de la otra mujer.

Tomoyo dudó en contestar abriendo la puerta de cristal de la oficina de Sakura e ingresando a la misma. Y adentro, Sakura contempló la imagen de su secretaria que le dio los buenos días sin contestarle; por supuesto, Tomoyo que iba detrás de su compañera, saludó a la secretaria que en absoluto se había sorprendido cuando Sakura pasó de largo sin siquiera inclinar un poco la cabeza. La mujer de cabello castaño, ya había ingresado a su oficina después de haber pasado por el minúsculo cuarto donde su secretaria se encargaba de avisarle, entre otras cosas, si ella tenía visitas aquel día o si se le solicitaba en alguna otra planta del edificio. Había abierto la puerta cristalina de la oficina donde tomó asiento junto a su escritorio y Tomoyo fue incapaz de soltar el fólder que cargaba, aún cuando se había acercado a una barra en otro cuarto de menor tamaño dentro de la oficina, que funcionaba como un pequeño café para ambas; antes de que Tomoyo comenzara a hablar de los cambios, que minutos antes de que Sakura llegara a la compañía; se habían hecho en la empresa.

Así que Tomoyo prefirió preparar un poco de café antes de tener que hablar con Sakura. Ella finalmente salió con dos tazas de café en sus manos y terminó tomando asiento junto al escritorio de Sakura en lugar del suyo propio.

"Así que¿Lo que quieres decirme es bueno o malo?." Dijo Sakura esperando a que Tomoyo iniciara la conversación.

"Venga pues; Sakura, resulta que la compañía, finalmente ha decidido que quiere que te incorpores más con ella. Según los accionistas de Le Crise, eres como el 'eslabón perdido' o la pieza que la compañía necesita para su imagen publicitaria."

Sakura pegó su espalda al respaldo de la silla inusitadamente. "¿Ellos qué, Pero, Tomoyo, ellos no pueden tomar esa decisión por mí¡Ellos tiene que consultármelo antes¿Qué sucede si me niego a ser una figura pública?."

Tomoyo miró a Sakura por un momento. "Puedes negarte, Saku-chan; pero tú sabes que el dueño de la compañía es bastante impulsivo cuando toma sus decisiones y muy decidido. Y quizá hubiera sido más sencillo convencerlo de que prefieres mantenerte en el puesto que hasta ahora has tenido, de no ser por que esta vez no sólo ha sido el dueño de la compañía el que ha decidido. Verás, Sakura; te necesitan y es obvio que te quieren consigo." Comentó Tomoyo. "Y tú los necesitas también."

Sakura negó con la cabeza. "Me gusta mi puesto tal y como está."

"Con el puesto que van a ofrecerte, podrías ganar millones anualmente." Tomoyo trató de persuadirla maldiciendo por que Sakura no era más ambiciosa.

"Aún así, prefiero mantenerme como hasta ahora. ¿Por qué no ofrecerte el puesto a ti, Eres bonita, Tomoyo."

La mujer rió un poco. "¡Oh, yo lo sé pero tú eres preciosa, Saku-chan," Dijo ella con un tono de voz encariñado. "Y sobretodo eres tú quien tiene el talento escondido, recuerda: eres el 'eslabón perdido' de la compañía." Sakura rodó los ojos bebiendo un poco de café y jugando con un bolígrafo en una de sus manos mientras Tomoyo continuaba. "Ellos te han escogido por que eres lo suficientemente eficiente para agradarles, y te repito; ellos saben lo bonita que eres." Agregó y Sakura sonrió un poco. "Desafortunadamente, querida Sakura, ser eficiente y bonita no es suficiente para poder ser la cara publicitaria de la compañía que la representará nacional y mundialmente." Y Sakura levantó una ceja confundida después de que Tomoyo hizo una breve pausa. "Por lo que han contratado a un agente que se encargará exclusivamente de entrenarte para que salgas al exterior."

"¡Esto es una broma," Gritó Sakura sin contenerse. "¡En qué están pensando!."

"En realidad, Saku-chan, yo estuve de acuerdo con ellos." Confesó Tomoyo.

Sakura prefirió ponerse de pie y llevó sus manos a su cabeza. "¡Tomoyo!." Reclamó ella mientras buscaba algo en el escritorio pensando en cómo su mejor amiga había osado a dejarle sola en esa situación.

Por eso Tomoyo quitó discretamente de aquel escritorio, el afilado y puntiagudo abrecartas para guardarlo en los cajones. "Entiende Saku-chan; que era necesario para las ganancias de la empresa."

"Pero, Tomoyo, un agente es demasiado."

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza. "Él hará lo que sea estrictamente necesario para ti, y cuando te considere lista para salir y presentar tu nueva imagen, te dejará."

"¿Él?." Dijo Sakura suponiendo que se trataba de un hombre y Tomoyo asintió recordando que también había tenido una expresión parecida a la que la mujer de ojos verdes llevaba en la cara cuando se enteró de que el agente sería un hombre. "¿Qué exactamente es lo 'estrictamente necesario' que hará para mí?."

"Él sólo se encargará de tu imagen, decidirá que puedes vestir y que no; procurará que tu acento sea el correcto en los idiomas que necesites aprender. Te enseñará a conducirte, a relacionarte con la gente, preparará tus entrevistas de prensa, tus sesiones fotográficas. Probablemente también te dará un itinerario para seguir..."

La mujer de ojos verdes, tomó asiento precipitadamente. "¡Tomoyo, ese hombre controlaría mi vida!." Reclamó. "Lo siento, pero no. No acepto, y si los accionistas no cambian de opinión, tendré que dejar mi renuncia."

Tomoyo suspiró y negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. "Imposible, Sakura; recuerda que has firmado un contrato por unos años y correrías el riesgo de una considerable demanda."

Sakura suspiró. "¿Por qué estás tan convencida de que tengo aptitudes para ese puesto?."

"Por que sencillamente las tienes. Además, conocí al hombre que va a ser tu agente; Sakura, cualquiera que fuera su cliente es apto para cualquier puesto." Respondió Tomoyo con una simple franqueza que irritó un poco a Sakura. "Y él es bastante atractivo." Añadió recordando. "De cualquier forma, tú sabes que Eriol tiene la idea fija de que eres tú lo que la empresa necesita, y sabes que también él es bastante obstinado cuando tiene una idea, Sakura. Y tendrás que reconocer que el desempeño que explotaras sería al ciento por ciento si se trata de que trabajes con..."

"De modo que de eso se trata," Interrumpió Sakura tomando asiento nuevamente junto a su escritorio. "Eriol finalmente te convenció de que lo que él piensa es lo mejor para él, para la empresa, para mí y para ti."

"¡Oh, Sakura, tú sabes que Eriol es un buen hombre!." Dijo Tomoyo en forma de defensa. Así que Sakura rodó los ojos con fastidio, por que desde que Tomoyo y el inglés millonario Eriol salían, la mujer apoyaba al inglés accionista de la compañía en las decisiones que tomara sobre esta. "Aunque le he dicho que me preocupa un poco que tu nuevo compañero se tratara de un hombre, después de todo ambas sabemos que tu relación con ellos no es exactamente estrecha." Dijo Tomoyo para sí misma.

Sakura, que había escuchado el comentario de la mujer cabeceó de acuerdo. "Y, Tomoyo; ¿De quién se trata?."

"¡Caramba, cómo me hubiera gustado que lo vieras, Sakura!." Dijo ella con énfasis y Sakura se sorprendió un poco. Tomoyo suspiró levantándose y volviendo a sentarse nuevamente frente a Sakura y sobre el escritorio. "¿Recuerdas el hombre que mencionas como el protagonista de tus pesadillas¿Aquel a quien detestas tanto y del cual hasta hoy en día yo sigo sin saber la razón?." Sakura asintió con una naturalidad que hizo sentir a Tomoyo un tanto de culpa. "Bien, pues; tengo que decirte que Xiao Lang Li... es apuesto."

La mujer de cabello castaño saltó asustada. "¡Qué¡¿Dónde lo has conocido!."

"Él estuvo aquí en la mañana, Saku-chan."

"¡Imposible," Y Sakura alzó la voz saliendo de su asiento reiteradamente. "Ese sujeto ha estado lejos de Francia desde hace varios años, Tomoyo."

"Eso mismo es lo que él dijo cuando la junta terminó y Eriol me lo presentó hace unas horas." Recordó Tomoyo.

La mujer aludida llevó su mano hacia su pecho. "Pero¿Qué está haciendo aquí?." Preguntó espantada y trató de guardar la compostura mientras trataba de minimizar el asunto. "De cualquier forma, no hace mucho daño si está lejos."

"Él es agradable, Sakura. Ahora mismo debe de estar el '_Louvre_' desayunando junto con Eriol."

Sakura levantó una ceja mientras contemplaba a Tomoyo ofrecerle el fólder que varios minutos atrás ella llevaba entre sus manos. "¿Qué significa que mi jefe y ese sujeto estén juntos en este momento?." Preguntó preocupada cogiendo la carpeta.

"Ellos hablan de negocios, tienen que discutir los últimos detalles de su nuevo puesto en esta empresa."

"¿Nuevo puesto?." Y Tomoyo escuchó la alharaca de Sakura. Ella abrió la carpeta sin curiosidad.

"Le Crise ha ofrecido un puesto lo suficientemente considerable al señor Li, Sakura." Dijo contemplando que Sakura estaba mirando el fólder con temor. "Y él ha aceptado el puesto, los papeles que tienes entre tus manos, son la copia de su currículo, Le Crise ha admirado su excelencia laboral, Saku-chan. Así que el señor Li, trabajará para la compañía en un caso especial," Sakura se dejó caer sobre su asiento arrebatadamente al mismo tiempo que Tomoyo la miraba tratando de contener la risa. "Donde tú serás su exclusivo y único cliente."

Y los ojos verdes se abrieron enormemente. "¡Pero, Tomoyo!."

"El señor Li, va a ser tu agente, Sakura." Tomoyo vio a Sakura abanicarse con una de sus manos mientras arrojaba el fólder encima del escritorio y contener un ataque de histeria.

Tomoyo sonrió un poco palmeando la cabeza de la mujer pensando que aún no tenía ni la menor idea de por que Sakura aborrecía tanto a Li, cuando para ella, el hombre había resultado ser un encanto. Así que cuestionaba lo que sucedió entre aquel hombre misterioso y Sakura, al parecer ya varios años atrás. Tomoyo recordó que sabía que Sakura lo conocía desde hacía tiempo, pues cada vez que hablaban del peor hombre de todos, Sakura solía mencionarlo como el primero en la lista de sus enemigos, y, pese a que jamás le comentó que es lo que había sucedido y a que nunca hablaba del personaje; Tomoyo ya se había aprendido el nombre de aquel hombre de memoria. Razón por la cual, al escuchar el nombre del nuevo agente de Sakura por la mañana, ella tuvo la misma reacción que la mujer de mirada verde estaba teniendo ahora.

* * *

El hombre de cabello castaño se despojó de los antisolares que puso en la guantera y contempló dentro del automóvil negro y con una sonrisa, el hermoso edificio francés que estaba frente a él. Y le provocó recordar una breve etapa de su no tan lejana juventud. El hombre se estaba preguntando si ella por fin se abría casado, tal vez podría tener ya una familia. Ella aún era joven pero los matrimonios de la actualidad lo son también. _«Uno no debería casarse precisamente con inexperiencia» _Pensó un segundo. Y también pensó en lo poco probable que sería que la mujer que estaba recordando viviera aún en uno aquellos departamentos.

Y sin embargo, a través del espejo retrovisor, él contempló un automóvil rojo que terminó estacionándose frente a la banqueta, demasiado cerca de donde él estaba pensando. Observó a una mujer de bonita figura descender del auto y luego aproximarse con el entrecejo semifruncido. Ella se detuvo justo a un lado del automóvil negro y golpeó el cristal polarizado de la ventana levemente. Él tuvo que oprimir el botón que abrió la ventana.

La mujer suspiró alzando los ojos por encima del auto negro sin querer mirar al hombre que estaba obstruyendo su paso. "Señor, lamento molestarlo; pero necesito meter el auto en la cochera y el suyo está plantado exactamente frente a la puerta de la cochera."

El hombre se asombró al contemplar el rostro de la mujer. "¡La tercera es la última!." Bromeó.

Sakura escuchó la familiar voz del hombre y prefirió verlo a la cara. "¡Usted!." Replicó ella asustada al reconocer al hombre del avión y del tránsito esa misma mañana; frente al edificio de su departamento y de nuevo ahora por la recién estrenada tarde. "¿Qué hace aquí?." Preguntó ella sin pensar y mirando que el hombre ya había salido de su automóvil.

El sonriente hombre llevó una de sus manos sobre su cabello pensando en la inverosímil casualidad que era el haberse encontrado con aquella mujer por tercera vez en el día y en dos ciudades totalmente distintas y que, además, se le hacía tremendamente familiar. "A decir verdad, buscaba un lugar donde quedarme al menos ésta semana." Dijo más para sí mismo.

Sakura alzó las cejas. "¿Qué lo hizo venir por aquí?." Preguntó sin interés.

"Un recuerdo." Murmuró él con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios y Sakura se encogió de hombros. "Así que usted vive aquí." Él observó a la mujer asentir. "En ese caso le voy a pedir un favor," Sakura rodó sus ojos pensando en que éste, no estaba siendo exactamente un buen día. "Le agradecería que me enseñara el lugar."

"¡Ah! Sí, verá; yo no puedo..." Intentó excusarse cuando vio que el hombre ya había encendido la alarma de su auto negro. Y él ya había ingresado al jardín del edificio, acompañado de la mujer que en absoluto, se percató de que estaba siguiendo al hombre. Ella también atravesó el jardín tras el bello portón del lugar y tras las rejas blancas que daban acceso a la recepción del edificio. Sakura suspiró pensando en que de los seis departamentos que tenía el edificio, ella esperaba tremendamente que hubieran ocupado el único que estaba libre desde hacían ya dos días.

Y una adolescente vestida con un uniforme escolar, salió de una de las puertas de los departamentos que estaban mirando al jardín con un frasco de cristal lleno de pintura roja entre sus manos. "¡_Bonjour_, señorita Sakura," Gritó enérgica provocando que Sakura volteara y que el hombre que hablaba mucho también lo hiciera con curiosidad escuchando el nombre de la mujer finalmente. "Bienvenida a Paris de nuevo." Dijo la adolescente contemplando a la mujer con una sonrisa. Sakura sonrió también mirando a la joven y pensando que ella era la única buena noticia que había tenido en el día.

_«Sakura¿Eh?.»_ Especuló el hombre detenidamente recordando. La adolescente sonrió al hombre desconocido y el hombre inclinó un poco la cabeza; aún pensativo.

"Su amigo es apuesto, señorita Sakura." Exclamó la uniformada y el hombre alzó las cejas, cambiando su gesto por una sonrisa cuando Sakura había volteado a verlo. Y él contempló los ojos verdes por un momento, antes de que a Sakura al notar que el hombre la estaba viendo, volteara hacia la adolescente de una manera tan brusca que sin querer, terminó empujando a la joven que arrojó el frasco de pintura roja al piso y que finalmente se quebró salpicando los pantalones de Sakura y parte de la camisa del hombre que no había esperado ensuciar su ropa como en el colegio bachiller.

La mujer se asustó un poco mirando sus pantalones pero lo hizo más al notar la camisa del hombre que también había terminado un poco manchada. Sakura pidió disculpas a la cría que se limitó a reír al comparar el humor alegre en los labios y ojos del hombre aún con el accidente, con el rostro horrorizado y dramático de Sakura.

"Se me hace tarde para el colegio, señorita Sakura." Dijo la adolescente intentando no reír y admirando al hombre mientras notaba que aquel ni siquiera se había inmutado. "La veré en la noche y si tengo suerte a su amigo también." Aclaró ella apurada pensando en que ahora tendría que comprar la pintura roja para la clase de arte.

Sakura suspiró después de que la cría salió para el colegio, por que había tenido que pedir disculpas al hombre que sencillamente rió para su sorpresa después de lo que sucedió y hacerse responsable por lo que había ocurrido con su ropa. Ella metió la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta cuando estaba frente a su departamento. Y finalmente ingresó a éste pidiendo al hombre que entrara también, con una tremenda resignación. Sakura arrojó las llaves sobre la mesa en la sala y se dirigió a la cocina donde ofreció asiento al hombre mientras ella abría la puerta cristalina del cuarto de lavado. Él contempló curioso la decoración de la casa de la mujer escuchando que el agua caía dentro de la lavadora.

Y Sakura apareció en la cocina otra vez, le ofreció algo de tomar mientras ella llenaba de agua una tetera azul. El hombre simplemente cabeceó con aquella sonrisa traviesa que Sakura pensaba sería imposible de desaparecer. Así que puso el agua a calentar y sacó de un estante un frasco transparente con pequeños sobres de té, ella los puso dentro de dos tazas blancas que luego colocó sobre la mesa y en ningún momento dejo de sentir la mirada del hombre sobre ella.

Él estaba pensando en la casi ya increíble casualidad de que aquella mujer de ojos verdes, que cada vez se le hacía más familiar, habitara en el mismo departamento que años atrás él compartió. No obstante, la decoración de éste se veía demasiado diferente a la que hubo en el departamento bastante tiempo atrás. Sakura escuchaba al hombre hablar. Hablar de lo bonito que Paris era, del suceso del avión, del suceso de la calle y el de la pintura mientras trataba de no reírse concluyendo que cada vez que había visto a esa mujer, algo había sucedido. Y Sakura sonreía fingidamente y asentía en ocasiones; hasta que el agua estuvo caliente y vertió un poco de ella en las tazas sobre la mesa. Él agradeció la amabilidad de la mujer.

"Coincidencias." Fue todo lo que ella dijo pensando en que quizá hubiera tenido tiempo de poner una píldora para dormir al hombre y que quizá eso le haría callarse. Al mismo tiempo que ella llevó a sus labios el té, negó con la cabeza pensando en la difícil forma que hubiera podido sacar al hombre del departamento si éste estuviera dormido. "Recuerdo tener en mi recámara algo para prestarle mientras su camisa esté en la lavadora; aguarde unos minutos." Pidió ella y el hombre asintió. Sakura pensó que después de todo, no haber quemado la camisa de aquel sujeto varios años atrás, no fue tan malo. La mujer no tardó en regresar, cargando en sus manos una camisa informal doblada y limpia. Ella se quedó sola en la cocina después de que el hombre cerró la puerta de cristal oscuro del cuarto de lavado para cambiarse la camisa. Sakura tomó asiento en una de las sillas junto a la mesa y el hombre, que ya había depositado su camisa en la lavadora, salió del cuarto con la camisa prestada.

Sakura alzó una de sus cejas saboreando el té y cogiendo la taza con sus dos manos, antes de que el hombre tomara asiento junto a ella nuevamente. Ella había levantado su ceja algo sorprendida de ver lo perfecta que la camisa, un tanto ajustada, había quedado al hombre. "¿Qué fue lo trajo a Paris, Por que puedo ver que es extranjero, trae el aspecto asiático." Preguntó ella para disipar la incomodidad de un silencio.

"Negocios." Dijo él. "Y si, vengo desde Hong Kong. Y usted, viene de Japón." Supuso y Sakura se extrañó un poco preguntándose por qué él sabía eso. "Cuando la colegiala dijo su nombre supe inmediatamente que venía de ahí, por que su nombre es japonés."

Y Sakura asintió. "Sí, y Mei Ling también es de Hong Kong. He estado ahí, es mejor que Paris."

El hombre sonrió pensando en la rara comparación oriental y europea que ella había hecho. "Puedo notar que ésta ciudad no es de su completo agrado¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?."

"Un tiempo." Dijo ella secamente. "En efecto, detesto Paris."

El hombre de cabello castaño no evitó reír. "En mi vida, había escuchado de una mujer que detestara la llamada 'ciudad del amor'."

"Si, bien; Para todo hay una primera vez." Se defendió ella pensando en que aquel sujeto, se burlaba de ella.

El hombre sonrió una vez más, aquella bonita mujer, era bastante interesante. Por supuesto, él sabía que lo que ella menos hubiera querido, es tener que encontrarse con él puesto que cada vez que se habían encontrado aquel día, ella mostraba una cara de repruebo exagerada. Pensó en el color de sus ojos y la forma de su mirada, que mostraba bastante incomodidad y una mezcla de coraje y fastidio cada vez que lo veía a los ojos. Ésta era una en un millón, ninguna mujer había sido tan cortante en su plática y jamás ninguna lo miraba de aquella manera tan enormemente indiferente e incluso resultaba esquivarlo. Por el contrario, generalmente era él quien esquivaba a las mujeres y que tenía que poner distancia entre ellas.

Además, ella se le hacía tremendamente familiar; más aún aquel color verdoso en sus ojos y su acento inglés, con el que habían estado hablando ambos, desde la primera vez que la vio.

Sakura había guardado silencio desde hace un rato, cuando sin querer, se tropezó nuevamente con el par de ojos castaños del hombre en su cocina. Ojos castaños, sí, sin duda eran los mismos ojos castaños del avión.

Los mismos misteriosos ojos que recordaba que el miserable de Xiao Lang Li, poseía. Y eso le hizo recordar la terrible noticia de que ese infeliz, estaba en la ciudad. Así que instintivamente contempló el rostro del apuesto hombre y sus ojos castaño claro. _«¡Mierda, es él!» _Pensó con rapidez sin percatarse que con ese mismo pensamiento, ella se había levantado de su asiento.

Él guardó silencio pensativo y extrañado del comportamiento de la mujer. Mujer de encantadores ojos verdes, mirada inocente pero con un visible coraje; aparentemente hacia él en particular. El hombre se sobresaltó un momento con una sonrisa divertida contemplando a la japonesa que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos de pie frente a él.

"¡Syaoran Li!." Gritó ella sin contenerse como si aquel nombre fuera la mayor ofensa que salía de sus labios.

"¿Bambina?." Él terminó abriendo bien los ojos por que exclusivamente Sakura Kinomoto lo llamó así.

Y el rostro sorprendido de Sakura se combinó con un semblante de odio y coraje. Lo último que hizo fue arrojar el té hirviendo de su taza sobre el hombre que tremendamente sorprendido, terminó levantándose de su asiento de manera brusca. "Debí saberlo," Exclamó ella. "¡Ese rostro 'adorable' que esconde a un miserable, únicamente puede ser tuyo!."

El hombre no pudo contener la risa aún cuando estaba completamente empapado, por que estaba exageradamente sorprendido. "¡Vale, bambina, que todavía piensas que soy 'adorable'!." Sakura hizo un gruñido de coraje y Syaoran rió un poco más pensando en que ésta había sido la sorpresa más inesperada, antes de que Sakura se lanzara correr tras él y de que Syaoran tuviera que esconderse sólo por precaución en el cuarto de lavado después de que con rapidez, se encerró ahí durante un momento.

Y él inclinó el cuerpo sobre una meseta junto a la lavadora donde había una cesta, detergentes y otras cosas; escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos e intentando tomar aire en un incontrolable ataque de risa que Sakura; escuchaba fieramente furiosa aún en la cocina.

* * *

Para las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente, Sakura tenía abierto el periódico en la sección de clasificados dentro del 'Louvre', donde ya habían ordenado el desayuno. Ella estaba pensando en que con fortuna, hoy tenían el día libre por remodelación del edificio donde trabajaba; aún.

"¡Oh, diablos, diablos!." Murmuró Sakura mientras aún veía el periódico y Tomoyo estaba sentada frente a ella en el área de no fumar, tratando de contener la risa.

"¡Deja de ser tan inmadura, Saku-chan!." Dijo Tomoyo todavía tratando de no reír. "¡Sakura, Li es sólo un hombre más!." Exclamó mirando a la mujer de ojos verdes. "No es como para cambiarse de departamento sólo por que piensas que quizá quiera vivir en el mismo edificio que tú."

Sakura alzó la vista sobre el periódico. "Es sólo por precaución." Tomoyo rió. "¡Después de casi tres años, él todavía se atreve a llamarme 'Bambina', Tomoyo!." Se quejó Sakura. "Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde eso, ese sujeto debería mostrarme más respeto."

Tomoyo sonrió. "A mí me parecería enternecedor que un hombre como Xiao Lang Li me llamara así cuando estoy con él, sobretodo cuando él lo hace por que de una u otra manera te recuerda de una manera grata."

Sakura gruñó pensativa._ «Contigo no se puede, Tomoyo.»_

"Increíble." Dijo Tomoyo. "Así que el prospecto para marido número uno, resultó ser el mismo hombre a quien te has encontrado tres veces el día de ayer."

"¿Pero qué barbaridades estás diciendo, Tomoyo¡Cómo prospecto para marido número uno!." Dijo ella bajando el periódico.

"Todas las mujeres de la compañía opinan lo mismo Saku-chan; Li es bien parecido, sabe cocinar, es hacendoso, entretenido..." Dijo ella recordando las 'cualidades' del nuevo agente de Sakura. " Pero todavía me pregunto, cómo el pobre de Li-san salió de tu departamento ileso."

"Sí, bien. Eso ha sido un error."

Tomoyo rió. "Por supuesto que lo fue; de no haber sido por que en ese momento llegué como habíamos quedado en vernos para cenar juntas, el hombre no se reportaría el lunes en la compañía. Él no hubiera salido vivo de tu departamento." Aclaró conteniéndose. "Aún recuerdo el rostro de Li cuando lo vi dentro de tu departamento. Él estaba demasiado divertido pero juraría que también estaba muerto de miedo."

"Más vale." Dijo Sakura a secas.

"Y eso que aún no sabe que tú serás su cliente." Recordó Tomoyo. "Cuando el pobre lo sepa va a darle algo." Continuó. "¿Qué es lo que ha hecho para que lo repruebes tanto, Sakura?." Preguntó demasiado curiosa.

"Joder¡Qué frío hace hoy!."

Tomoyo suspiró escuchando que Sakura cambiaba el tema de la conversación. "Si, pero vas a tener que decírmelo más tarde o más temprano, Saku-chan." Y como Tomoyo insistía, Sakura se disculpó excusándose de que tenía que ir al baño. Así que Tomoyo rodó los ojos cuando estaba ya sola en la mesa, contemplando que ya servían el desayuno.

Sakura se dirigió hacia el baño de mujeres ajustando su bufanda y pensando en la heladez del día. Ella contempló la recepción del lugar y a un hombre con un largo abrigo en ésta, preguntando por alguien en particular, no le dio importancia por unos segundos, pero luego ella regresó en sus pasos para ver de quien se trataba por que tuvo un presentimiento seguido de escalofríos. Así que se detuvo en seco al contemplar a una figura masculina conocida y regresó a su mesa con rapidez disimulada.

"¡Tomoyo, Tomoyo!." Dijo con una voz ligera pero apurada. La mujer aludida alzó las cejas pensando en que Sakura había regresado demasiado rápido. "¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que Li esté siguiéndome desde que llegó a Paris?."

"Son nulas." Respondió ella con naturalidad. "Sakura, no estés paranoica."

Sakura se sobresaltó ya pensando en pedirle a Tomoyo salir del restaurante al ver que el hombre que había visto se acercaba al área de no fumar acompañado del _maître_. "¡Viene hacia aquí!."

Tomoyo trató de contener la risa una vez más. "Si, Saku-chan; lo sé." Sakura se sobresaltó con la actitud de Tomoyo. "Lo sé por que yo lo he invitado la noche de ayer, antes de que saliera de tu departamento."

Sakura saltó. "¿Qué¿No fue suficiente que lo invitaras a quedarse a cenar anoche en mi departamento?."

Tomoyo suspiró. "Perdona, Saku-chan, fue un impulso; el hombre es un encanto y no pude evitarlo, además, él fue quien después de todo, terminó preparando la cena ayer."

Syaoran agradeció al hombre que lo llevó hasta donde la señorita Daidouji lo esperaba y sonrió al notar que Sakura Kinomoto, también estaba ahí. "Buenos días, señorita Daidouji." Y Tomoyo puso su mejor sonrisa sintiéndose confortada por su compañía, mientras Sakura ponía un gesto de terror cuando el hombre ya había tomado asiento entre ambas. Tomoyo rió contemplando el saludo que Li le había dado a Sakura y comparándolo con el que él, le había dado a ella. Por que a Sakura le revolvió el cabello mientras ella rodaba los ojos y él reía un poco.

"También me da gusto verla de nuevo, señorita Kinomoto." Dijo él con sarcasmo. Sakura renegó pensando en lo que haría él si se enterara de que trabajaría para ella.

"Nosotras no hemos ordenado nada para ti, Li; pero el camarero ha dejado una carta." Dijo Tomoyo amable.

Syaoran sonrió pero le devolvió la carta a uno de los camareros que estaban cerca. "Ordenaré lo mismo que ella." Le indicó al camarero señalando a Sakura. Y Tomoyo pensó en que incluso ayer, cuando ella había preguntado acerca de lo que les apetecía cenar, ambos habían dado la misma respuesta. Aparentemente, los dos tenían los mismos gustos para la comida.

_«Es... una amenaza. Un indicio que revela el comienzo del final» _Se quejó Sakura mentalmente_. «¡Por si fuera poco, Tomoyo se atreve a traicionarme por que resulta comportarse extremadamente cordial con el hombre este!» _Sakura estaba escuchando a Tomoyo hablar con el hombre y sonreírle demasiado. Ella esperaba muy grandemente poder contener la pregunta que mentalmente no lograba terminar de hacerse. _«¿Qué diablos está haciendo en Francia!»_ Sin embargo, Sakura prefirió callarse la boca recordando la razón. Al hombre le habían hecho una propuesta de trabajo irrechazable. Syaoran sería su insufrible agente ahora que la compañía para la que trabajaba y con la cual sostenía un contrato imposible de evitar, simplemente lo había decidido así. Recordando esto; Sakura tamborileó los dedos de una de sus manos femeninas sobre la mesa. "Eh, Li..."

El hombre sonrió a la voz de Sakura cuando apenas y pudo escucharla hablar por que lo hizo tan bajo que la única forma de saber que le hablaba era al ver la expresión de tragedia en su rostro. "Cuidado, Bambina. Si sube más la voz la gente puede escucharla hablando conmigo." Bromeó con una sonrisa y un tono de voz encantador que a interpretación de Sakura, era detestable. Tomoyo había sonreído pensando en que en efecto; la manera de referirse él, a ella; era adorable.

"Mmm..." Dijo Sakura secamente. "Si, bien, Li; le agradecería que dejara de..."

"Ahórrese las formalidades," Pidió el hombre interrumpiendo la casi orden de Sakura, por supuesto sin que ella tuviera el menor conocimiento de que él lo había hecho intencionadamente y Tomoyo escuchó interesada la conversación que ambos estaban sosteniendo. "No la estoy conociendo apenas¿Lo recuerda?. Daría lo que sea en una apuesta a que lo hace con demasiada claridad." Syaoran sonrió contemplando que Sakura había suspirado en cuanto él había hecho el recordatorio. Tomoyo sonrió, finalmente sabía que sí, en efecto; algo había ocurrido años atrás entre Sakura y ese hombre. "Por el contrario, si usted lo desea, puede llamarme Li."

"Ah." Dijo Sakura conteniendo un gesto de confusión. "¿Y por que no estamos tuteando?." Preguntó sin disfrazar su desarreglo.

"Dada la situación, el respeto es conveniente¿No lo cree?." Dijo él asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sakura alzó una ceja. "Eso no tiene sentido si no deja de llamarme..."

"Entonces, si usted insiste podremos tutearnos. Así yo le llamaría Sakura en lugar de 'Señorita Sakura o señorita Kinomoto'." Concluyo él interrumpiendo de nuevo intencionalmente a la mujer.

"Bien." Respondió Sakura tajantemente y sin pensar.

Syaoran sonrió y Tomoyo rió, pero para Sakura tuvieron que pasar quizá dos minutos para que lograra entender lo que el hombre había hecho. _«¡Ah! Syaoran se salió con la suya y en el peor de los casos, no he conseguido que deje de llamarme por ese molesto sobrenombre». _"Esto, Li." Intervino ella nuevamente en la conversación de Tomoyo y el hombre.

"¿Qué sucede, Sakura?." Preguntó él suavemente mientras evitaba sonreír por que sabía perfectamente lo que la mujer iba a decirle. Estaba pensando en que 'Bambina' era bastante astuta, aunque extrañamente esta vez tardó algo en percatarse de lo que había sucedido. Él trocó la frase que ella dijo al principio de esta conversación, colocando todo a la inversa y él había ganado finalmente. Generalmente, él hacía eso cuando quería algo por que aquello le había enseñado a utilizar a cualquier tipo de persona para finalmente conseguir lo que deseaba siempre, gracias a su inaguantable juego de palabras.

Sakura observó que ese sujeto la miraba demasiado, el hombre castaño sonrió mirando a Sakura cruzar los brazos y recargarse sobre el respaldo del mueble, al mismo tiempo que adquiría la postura de una cría berrinchuda. Y ella selló sus labios en conclusión, por que la mirada de ese personaje le provocó tanta incomodidad que olvidó lo que realmente quería decirle en un principio. Tomoyo se rió divertida de la actitud que Sakura tenía en este momento con el castaño.

"Ah, lamento recordarte, Li; el motivo de nuestra reunión el día de hoy." Dijo Tomoyo. "Especialmente cuando te veo tan... relajado." Aclaró intentando no reír.

Syaoran asintió comprensivo. "Has dicho que hoy vería a la persona con la que voy a trabajar."

Sakura comprendió finalmente, el motivo por el cual el hombre de seductores ojos castaños estaba ahí. No obstante, ella se sobresaltó nuevamente. _«¡Tomoyo, ni se te ocurra decirle si yo estoy aquí!»_

Tomoyo se levantó de su asiento pidiendo disculpas por que su teléfono móvil, había sonado en ese momento y ella contestó y pidió un momento a la persona que le había llamado. "Verás, esa adorable personita; está junto a ti." Confesó Tomoyo mientras se dirigía hacia un lugar más silencioso para poder contestar la llamada de su teléfono móvil.

La bella mujer de mirada verde, colocó los codos sobre la mesa y puso sus manos sobre parte de su rostro mientras Syaoran, la contemplaba sorprendido. "Así que, supongo que haber solicitado un cambio de oficina ha sido un error y más ahora que recuerdo que la única oficina que dijeron que estaba vacante era la de la 13va planta de la compañía."

Sakura abrió los ojos enormemente llevando sus manos a su pecho. "¡Hiciste qué!" Gritó y algunas personas dentro del área de no fumar en el restaurante, voltearon a la mesa que el adonis hombre y la mujer bonita estaban ocupando. Syaoran rió un poco por que las personas que habían volteado contemplaban a Sakura desconcertadas. Y Sakura se sintió un poco apenada así que al final, terminó moderando su voz. "¿Está loco, Por si no lo recuerda yo..."

"Tú padeces de una fobia por las alturas, yo sé eso; Sakura." Y Sakura lo contempló preguntándole con la mirada la razón de que hubiera pedido un cambio de oficina tan drástico. "Pero lo que yo no sabía, hasta que Daidouji lo dijera en éste momento; es que trabajaría contigo."

"Claro, de haberlo sabido tú hubieras negado el puesto¿No?; si estás de acuerdo, podremos decirle a Eriol que ya no quieres el empleo y que si lo has tomado, ha sido por error." Dijo ella ya ilusionada.

"Por supuesto que no." Dijo él y Sakura se sobresaltó nuevamente. "De haber sabido que trabajaría para ti, no lo hubiera pensado ni una sola vez y yo hubiera aceptado el trabajo como hasta ahora." Aseguró él y Sakura apretó los párpados irritada. "Sin rastro de duda, Eriol tenía la razón al decir que el nuevo talento que habían descubierto se trataba del mismísimo 'eslabón perdido'." Dijo él más para sí mismo y pensativo, llevó una de sus manos sobre el mentón. "Me atrevería a decir que un eslabón tremendamente escondido." Syaoran estuvo mirando a Sakura que permanecía callada, durante un largo rato hasta que él asintió afirmativamente. "Definitivamente, por aquí tendremos muchísimo que hacer. Y bueno," Dudó en decir llevando una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza. "Ya que el carisma no es una de tus cualidades; por lo que veo, éste va a ser un trabajo bastante arduo." Esclareció él demostrando flojera.

Sakura gruñó y el hombre sonrió divertido confirmando su teoría. Ella volvió a mirar al hombre nuevamente. "Mmm." Trató de no suspirar, pensando en que «arduo» seria escatimar en descripción. "No tienes idea de cuanto Li." Murmuró ella entre dientes haciendo una cara.

"Aún haces demasiados gestos, Sakura, tú acabas recordándome a mis sobrinos." Dijo el hombre observándola.

"No soy una cría." Syaoran observó a Sakura hacer otra mueca.

"Tal vez no, pero en el caso de mis sobrinos, ellos suelen hacer ese tipo de gestos cuando algo los irrita o cuando están en desacuerdo, por supuesto que tú estás en desacuerdo con todo lo que yo especialmente diga o tenga que decir. Pero insisto, no deberías, es demasiado fácil percatarse de tu estado de humor y, bambina; si eres una figura pública no debes dejar que cualquiera se percate de tu estado de ánimo por que la gente comenzará a especular. Muchos pensarán que la cara publicitaria de Le Crise no es más que una mujer amargada rodeada de gatos," Sakura escuchó que el hombre guardaba silencio por un momento. Pero luego, él continuó. "Dime, Bambina¿Te agradan los gatos?."

Sakura alzó una ceja y miró una vez más a ese sujeto quien no precisamente esperaba por una respuesta. _«Los gatos... criaturas 'adorables', sumamente mentirosas. Parecidas al sexo masculino en cierta forma. Ellos sólo te utilizan cuando necesitan de ti. Cansados, aburridos, pronto se van y si es que regresan, solamente será por que necesitan de ti nuevamente»_ El hombre admiró el silencio de Sakura por un tiempo. Por supuesto, ella no se percató de que nuevamente ponía una cara¿Qué estaría pasando por esa femenina cabeza suya precisamente en ese momento?.

"No tengo un gato." Dijo ella finalmente.

_«Por supuesto que no Bambina, no puedes tener un gato por que necesitas de algo que dependa de ti eternamente. Por eso puedes llevarte perfectamente con las mujeres. Muchas son dependientes. Y tú no quieres demostrarlo, pero incluso tú, padeces de esa dependencia»_ Syaoran sonrió a Sakura. "Supuse eso." Lo cierto era que estaba bastante intrigado, Sakura nunca había sido demasiado confiada de las personas; pero ahora parecía principalmente tener serios problemas con el sexo contrario y hasta ese momento, él no había conocido esa fase de la japonesa; lo que lo había sorprendido bastante.

"Eres una mujer con un carácter bastante fuera de lo común. Pretendes que las personas a tu alrededor crean enserio que eres dominante y sumamente independiente, Sakura. Tú no puedes ser tan mala como deseas que todos creamos que eres... al menos no conmigo." Dijo él de una manera que a Sakura le pareció exageradamente arrogante.

"¡Oh, diablos, Li¡Has descubierto mi secreto!." Sakura empleo un dejo profundo de sarcasmo en sus palabras, por eso el hombre castaño simplemente rió. "¡'Acabas de conocerme' y ya has sacado todo un diagnóstico de mi personalidad, Pues, señor Li, tendré que aclararte algo. Te equivocas. Soy absolutamente independiente, y no soy dominante, sino perfeccionista. ¿Ya entiendes?."

Y Sakura rodó los ojos después de que Syaoran, terminó por guiñarle un ojo. "¡Hombres!." Dijo Sakura despectivamente y Syaoran hizo una mueca de dolor disfrazando su sarcasmo. Ahí había soltado Sakura la peor de las palabras existentes y quizá la ofensa más grande. "¡Auch!." Terminó diciendo él fingiendo dolor y Sakura rodó los ojos crispada.

"¡Ah!" Dijo él. "Sakura, te recuerdo algo..." El hombre se acerco un poco a ella sobre la mesa inclinando su cuerpo y ella lo miró asustada cuando él, la tomó de la barbilla y murmuró algo en su oreja izquierda. "En contra de lo que más desearas, tú, no 'acabas de conocerme'."

Reviews!


	3. Vecinos

¡Oops¡Alto, antes de que quieran matarme por no actualizar en tanto tiempo; lean mi Bio. Gracias por su apoyo y por los lindos mails que he recibido y también por los reviews ;)

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste.

No más de 6 reviews NO actualización. Vale, hombre; denme un poquito de mérito XP.

Con cariño, Cloe.

* * *

**-Homología-**

**Capítulo 3**

Sakura ajustó la pañoleta anaranjada que cubría parte de su cabello rizado. Ella recogió la canasta de ropa del piso de su habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de lavado para meter la ropa de la canasta dentro de la lavadora. Caminaba descalza de un lado a otro en su departamento tratando de no pensar mucho porque cada vez que lo hacía, ella se sentía más y más ofuscada cuando recordaba cuanto le gustaba su hogar porque le traía como resultado la remembranza del capricho de un conocido y galante hombre, quien para ella; no era más que un estorbo y una prueba para su paciencia.

Mei Ling estaba sentada sobre la mesa de la cocina y la veía andar de un lado a otro con pasos torpes. La adolescente pensaba en que quizá no debió decirle lo que el joven Syaoran le había contado y lo que también su madre, la dueña del edificio donde Sakura vivía; le había dicho.

"_Prepara el departamento número tres, un joven apuesto y bien educado que ya había tenido la oportunidad de habitar aquí tiempo atrás, lo quiere a su disposición el lunes por la mañana."_

Las palabras de su madre aún estaban dando vueltas dentro de su cabeza. _«Un joven que habitó aquí tiempo atrás»_ Mei Ling contempló de reojo a Sakura. Mei Ling pensaba en lo confuso que era que aquel hombre hubiera habitado en el edificio años anteriores sin que ella, como la hija de la dueña del lugar; pudiera recordar a Syaoran. Aunque Sakura si aparentaba recordarlo demasiado bien.

Por un momento, Sakura tomó asiento junto a la adolescente en la mesa de la cocina. Sin romper con lo que ya parecía una costumbre desde que su tremendamente inesperado reencuentro con Syaoran había sucedido; hoy, Sakura estaba de mal humor. Pese a la aberración que Sakura sufría en contra de Paris; ella estaba fascinada con el lugar donde vivía. Su departamento era de lo más preciado que poseía. Lo había decorado de la manera que a ella le gustaba, era amplio y lo que quizá más le agradaba era la localización de éste. Estaba situado en un barrio tranquilo; donde por las tardes, los niños de las casas vecinas salían a jugar a la calle que en esa parte de la ciudad; no era tan transitada. La colonia estaba cubierta de flores durante todo el año, incluso en invierno cuando es la época en la que menos colores tienen los árboles, la calle se notaba pintoresca. Cerca estaba un parque igual de colorido que el resto del barrio y que poseía tantas flores, que incluso en ocasiones, ella lo visitaba únicamente para sentir el aroma de cada una de ellas. Y lo que quizá más le agradaba; era saber que tan sólo a unas calles de su departamento, se encontraba el malecón y la bella bahía.

Para Sakura, la sencilla idea de trabajar con Syaoran; ya estaba siendo bastante difícil. Que tuviera una buena relación con su mejor amiga, era irritante. Que tuviera que lidiar con éste cada vez que por simple casualidad se lo encontraba en las calles parisinas; era insoportable. El hombre ni siquiera llevaba la semana entera en el trabajo junto a ella y ya había sufrido varios ataques de migraña. Y mañana lunes; ella se habría convertido ya en el cliente por excelencia de Syaoran. Sin embargo, ella soportaba aquel malestar porque sabía que a diario, éste terminaba una vez que había llegado a su hogar lejos del edificio donde ambos trabajaban y muy lejos del hombre ese.

Pero ahora ya ni eso podría darle un respiro porque, a Syaoran; se le dio la gana de habitar el último departamento vacante en el mismo edificio que ella. Un bohemio y pintoresco edificio que poseía únicamente una planta y que exclusivamente contaba con seis distintos departamentos lo suficientemente cómodos y amplios para habitarlos mínimo en binas. Sakura era la única mujer que pagaba la renta de su respectivo departamento para ella sola aunque aparentemente Syaoran también lo haría ahora.

Cada puerta principal de los cuartos; colindaba con el enorme jardín y la bonita terraza del edificio que resultaba ser una enorme casa de huéspedes. Ella sabía que ese hombre podía pagar mucho más que una casa de huéspedes. Por supuesto que Sakura, cuando pidió al hombre una explicación por su repentina decisión de habitar la última casa; obtuvo como respuesta lo que ella menos esperaba escuchar. Su indeseable viejo conocido, peor enemigo y quien ahora por una jugarreta del destino era su agente; explicó que aquel lugar tan agradable, le traía preciados recuerdos.

"Pero, señorita Sakura; ¿Usted y el joven Syaoran siempre han sido enemigos?." Preguntó Mei Ling hastiada del silencio que había en la cocina y Sakura salió de sus pensamientos algo sobresaltada por la pregunta inesperada de la adolescente a la cual, por supuesto; no pensaba contestar y a la cual, aunque ella hubiera querido responder, no hubiera podido cuando un agradable sonido musical, había sido llevado hasta la cocina de Sakura viajando entre las corrientes de aire.

Mei Ling alzó una ceja y miró a los ojos de Sakura. "¿Un piano?." Preguntó la adolescente, a lo que Sakura, mirando hacia la pared, asintió confundida intentando comprender porqué aquella melodía se le hacía tan familiar repentinamente.

"¿La has escuchado antes?." Inquirió la mujer mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la cocina, seguida por Mei Ling quien como respuesta, negó con la cabeza. Y Sakura abrió la puerta de su departamento un tanto curiosa del origen de aquella composición.

Por supuesto, cuando Sakura notó que aquella melodía provenía del departamento número tres del edificio, su curiosidad aumentó tremendamente. Pero ella rodó los ojos y fingió desinterés mientras ingresaba nuevamente a su departamento. "Creí haberla escuchado antes y es por eso que…" Dijo ella sin continuar cuando al voltear en sí para mirar a la adolescente, se percató de que aquella no estaba y salió una vez más tras ella sólo para notar que Mei Ling estaba de pie frente al departamento de Syaoran, Sakura brincó un poco. "¡Mei Ling, no!."

Mei Ling, sin escuchar la voz de Sakura; sonrió un tanto conmovida con la visión del hombre que tocaba el piano encantadoramente al mismo tiempo que escuchaba aquella melodía exageradamente romántica aunque completamente desconocida sin que aquel hombre, que había olvidado cerrar la puerta de su departamento al que había ido a echar un simple vistazo; supiera que la cría estaba parada frente a la puerta mirándolo tocar el armonioso instrumento. Y Mei Ling miró a Sakura hacerle señas a unos pasos del departamento del hombre sin entender, por lo que caminó hacia la mujer y tomándola de la delgada muñeca; la arrastró pragmáticamente hacia el departamento del hombre mientras en leves susurros desesperados, Sakura se quejaba. "¡Mei Ling, no, ya, detente; ¡He dejado la ropa sin colgar!."

Pese a que la adolescente soltó la muñeca de Sakura al término de varios segundos después de que se detuvieron en la puerta del departamento número tres; ella pudo haberlo hecho antes, porque la resistencia de la mujer, había terminado precisamente en el momento en que sus ojos contemplaron la figura del hombre que de pie frente al piano, tocaba la melodía desconocida, misma que para ella; era familiar.

Así que los ojos verdes contemplaron la figura del atractivo hombre mientras escuchaba la melodía sin letra hasta que su mirada se encontró un tanto sorprendida al notar que los labios del hombre; se movían levemente articulando palabras sin sonido. "¡Era el señor Li, Sakura!." Le dijo Mei Ling ingenua cuando ya estaban en la puerta del departamento número tres.

La voz de Mei Ling, obligó a Sakura a dejar de admirar los labios del hombre mientras intentaba comprender lo que de ellos salía, sin éxito. Y a los oídos de aquel hombre, el nombre de Sakura llegó a través del viaje del sonido en la voz de la adolescente; por lo que levantó la mirada hacia los ojos verdes que lo estaban mirando tan fijamente y sus dedos hicieron un movimiento torpe distorsionando por completo la melodía, a lo que el distraído hombre rió alejándose del piano mientras Sakura resoplaba un poco confundida como si de pronto hubiera despertado de un intrascendente letargo. Syaoran se aproximó un poco a la puerta y miró a los ojos verdes que lo evadieron cuando Sakura dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su departamento. Por el contrario, Mei Ling ingresó al departamento del hombre contemplando como aquel aún estaba casi vacío.

"¿Cuándo va a mudarse aquí, joven Li?." Preguntó febrilmente con un tono que aparentaba que ella no podía esperar más a que él lo hiciera. Así que Syaoran rió con la emotiva personalidad de la adolescente. "Mi madre me dijo que probablemente lo hiciera mañana."

"En efecto," Dijo él mientras Mei Ling tomaba asiento en el banco del piano. "He estado ocupando un cuarto en la residencia de un viejo conocido, preferiría no seguir molestándolo."

La adolescente sonrió. "Yo podría ayudarle a acomodar sus cosas cuando regrese del colegio."

"Te lo agradecería bastante, señorita; pero prefiero no molestarte." Dijo él con respeto.

"¡Qué va!" Aclaró ella. "No será ninguna molestia, podríamos pedirle ayuda también a la señorita Sakura una vez que regrese de su trabajo."

Syaoran rompió a reír y Mei Ling se asombró un poco. "Eso es algo que me encantaría verte intentar." Dijo él manteniendo una sonrisa preciosa que hizo sentir un poco nerviosa a la adolescente. "Has crecido bastante, Mei Ling."

Ella se sobresaltó sintiéndose apenada. "¡Usted sabe mi nombre!." Señaló ella sin disimular su alegría. Con la ausencia de muebles en el departamento, Syaoran se sentó sobre el piso de madera doblando una pierna y colocando un brazo sobre ésta. "Pero, mi madre dijo algo que también llamó mi atención, tal y como usted lo dice ahora. Aparentemente me conoce desde hace tiempo, igual que la señorita Sakura." Aclaró ella. "¿Porqué no lo recuerdo?."

Syaoran sonrió. "Por que cuando nos conocimos tú estabas tan ocupada jugando con tus muñecas que preferías pasar más tiempo con ellas que en fijarte en la gente desconocida que vivía aquí."

"¡Ah!." Exclamo ella sintiendo un poco de incomodidad al saber que aquel hombre apuesto la conoció cuando era ella bastante menor. "La señorita Sakura está un poco incómoda con su presencia aquí." Dijo la adolescente que súbitamente llevó sus manos a sus labios arrepentida de haber dicho aquello y el hombre frente a ella rió como respuesta.

"Ella está incómoda con cualquier cosa que la obligue a verme, Mei Ling." Explicó él.

"Pero usted es una buena persona, joven Li." Reprendió Mei Ling llevando sus manos a sus rodillas.

"La señorita Sakura y yo, tuvimos algunos problemas en el pasado…" Syaoran, quien no pensaba seguir explicando aquel tema; se vio obligado a callar cuando la fuerte voz de una conocida mujer demandó la presencia de la adolescente. "Aparentemente, con el tiempo te has ganado a una hermana mayor." Bromeó él. Mei Ling se rió y Syaoran sonrió contemplando a la adolescente salir de su departamento.

El hombre se incorporó y clavó su mirada en el piano que tiempo antes estuvo tocando, mismo donde deslizó su mano suavemente provocando el sonido de las teclas y luego sonrió pícaramente tomando sus llaves y saliendo del departamento el cual cerró bajo llave para dejar el edificio no sin antes contemplar la puerta cuatro del departamento de Sakura y a aquella que con una pañoleta sobre la cabeza y vistiendo casualmente; hablaba con Mei Ling en la puerta de su departamento.

* * *

Paris es una ciudad maravillosa y llena de colores diferentes. Paris es tan cosmopolita que en sus floreadas calles; se encuentra a personas de todos los colores y nacionalidades. Paris es la cede de maravillosos eventos, lugares y espectáculos; instituciones importantes se encuentran en ella. Y es exageradamente bohemia; la capital francesa posee un aire de romanticismo tremendo que incluso llega a respirarse, incluso ahora, cuando el ocaso de cada año que culmina, cuando la cuarta estación comienza a llegar a su fin; abraza la ciudad vistiéndola de blanco.

El fin de semana había concluido exageradamente rápido y tal como habían avisado la semana anterior; los interiores del edificio estaban completamente remodelados. Le Crise ha adquirido ahora, un nuevo aire ejecutivo, un tanto más serio y también más profesional. Pese a que el 'profesionalismo' de los trabajadores de la compañía, sigue siendo tan excelente como desde siempre.

Después de que dejó el automóvil en el estacionamiento del edificio, el uniformado portero amable, le había dado los buenos días sin esperar a que ella le contestara como de costumbre. Sakura había ya ingresado al edificio tras las puertas giratorias de cristal con marco de madera y ya dejaba la amplia recepción donde terminó de anotar la hora de su entrada al trabajo esta mañana. Como siempre acostumbraba, ella llevaba cargando varias cosas; su abrigo y bolso en el antebrazo, el infalible vaso de café en la mano de ese mismo brazo y su portafolio en la otra mano. Y la bonita mujer ya se había dado la vuelta para dirigirse a la oficina de Tomoyo en la planta baja ya que como era de su conocimiento; ella estaba de suplente nuevamente para una de sus amistades. Después Sakura se dirigiría a las escaleras estáticas que la llevarían a la tercera planta del edificio donde su propia oficina se encontraba.

"¡Señorita Kinomoto!." Exclamó la recepcionista que salía de su puesto tras los pasos de la mujer y Sakura hizo un alto después de escuchar que la recepcionista la solicitaba. Así que Sakura levantó una ceja un poco confundida y contempló el par de llaves en la mano de la recepcionista uniformada elegantemente. "Las llaves de su nueva oficina." Explicó la recepcionista. "Se me ha olvidado decirle que todas sus cosas se encuentran ya en su nueva oficina, señorita Kinomoto."

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces. "¿Mi nueva oficina?." Preguntó mientras se inclinaba un poco de lado para dejar su portafolio en el lustroso piso del edificio.

La mujer uniformada asintió con una sonrisa. "Sí, la que usted compartirá con el señor Li." Y Sakura rodó los ojos dando un suspiro. "Le gustará, es mucho más amplia que la anterior y con la nueva decoración de Le Crise, ha quedado muy bien." Finalmente Sakura tomó un sorbo de su café escuchando a la mujer continuar. "Así que, aquí tiene las llaves de su nueva oficina en la 13va planta del edificio." La mujer de ojos verdes y cabello rizado terminó atragantándose con el café después de que la recepcionista terminó su comentario con una naturalidad tremenda.

Sakura tosió demandando aire y abanicándose. "¡El decimotercer piso!."

La recepcionista asintió preocupada por la mujer que repentinamente había palidecido. Por otra parte, Sakura; quien ya lograba reunir el suficiente aire, recordó de súbito la conversación que había tenido con su nuevo 'agente' acerca del cambio de oficina la semana pasada. "Pero eso es imposible, yo no puedo subir diariamente trece plantas." Aclaró Sakura. "Sería demasiado cansado y me demoraría bastante." Continuó. "El decimotercero…" Murmuró mientras miraba desde la planta baja y con la cabeza hacia arriba, los pasillos de los trece pisos arriba de ella en el centro de la recepción. "¡Ese condenado!" Dijo ella tomando las llaves de la recepcionista, introduciéndolas en su bolso y cogiendo su portafolio del piso. Después se dirigió con un paso rápido hacia la oficina donde Tomoyo estaría. La recepcionista se encogió de hombros confundida y regresó a su puesto.

Dentro de una de las oficinas de la planta baja, y sentada tras el escritorio en un confortable asiento; Tomoyo contempló su mano extendida y la brillante sortija de diamantes platinada en uno de sus dedos mientras se reía ligeramente sosteniendo su conversación por medio del teléfono inalámbrico. La sonrisa que curveaba sus rosados labios delataba el júbilo que ella experimentaba en ese momento; cuando la voz masculina al otro lado de la línea, le susurraba algo pretendiendo estar ahí, muy cerca de ella y con los labios demasiado cerca de sus oídos mientras le acariciaba las manos o tal vez le apretaba la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, como comúnmente solía él hacer. Y ella notaba que aquella voz, que de por sí era bastante masculina; se transformaba en una voz sumamente varonil, enternecedora y hasta sensual en el teléfono.

La mujer se rió un poco más antes de sobresaltarse cuando escuchó la puerta de la oficina abrirse escandalosamente por una mujer que parecía furiosa.

"_Eh, preciosa; ¿Ha ocurrido algo?."_ Murmuró la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

Tomoyo suspiró mientras escuchaba sin entender; los gritos que Sakura, quien caminaba a un lado a otro de la oficina, estaba pegando al aire. "Esta llamada terminó. Que tengas un excelente vuelo." Masculló intentando que Sakura no se percatara de con quien ella estaba hablando.

La mujer de ojos verdes miró que Tomoyo tenía el teléfono en sus manos y se sobresaltó dejando su portafolio y su abrigo sobre el escritorio, luego ella puso su bolso y el café sobre el portafolio. "¡Ese es Eriol!. Dile que lo mataré en cuanto regrese a Paris, que no sabe lo que le espera cuando regrese. ¡No¡Mejor dame ese teléfono, yo misma se lo diré!." Dijo Sakura desesperada recargándose sobre el escritorio que la separaba de Tomoyo y aquella, terminó por colgar la llamada justo antes de que Sakura le arrebatara el teléfono de las manos. Sakura escuchó los timbres que indicaban que la llamada telefónica había sido cortada.

"Buenos días, Saku-chan." Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la puerta que Sakura había dejado abierta, para cerrarla aunque Sakura se lo impidió después de abrazarla como una cría desesperada.

"¡Tomoyo, lo demandaré. ¡Él no puede tomar decisiones tan importantes sin preguntarme primero, por supuesto él dijo algo acerca de eso la última vez que nos vimos; ¡Pero conociéndolo creí que sólo buscaba irritarme!."

Tomoyo sintió el abrazo de Sakura que aparentemente buscaba un poco de comprensión y ella palmeó la rizada cabellera de su amiga. "Sakura¿De qué estás hablando?." Preguntó ella suavemente sin entender.

Sakura soltó precipitadamente a Tomoyo. "¡Li!." La mujer de cabellos oscuros cerró los ojos comprendiendo y pensando en que debió suponer aquello. "¡Ese sujeto nos ha trasladado al decimotercer piso, Tomoyo!. Y Eriol lo ha consentido."

Tomoyo ofreció asiento a Sakura y ella se sentó al otro lado del escritorio. Sakura dio un gruñido mientras la oficina quedaba en silencio unos segundos. Y la mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, se sintió incapaz de contener por más tiempo sus dudas.

"Bien, entonces, dispara. ¿Cómo lo has conocido!." Preguntó Tomoyo finalmente con un entusiasmo enfermizo para Sakura que en consecuencia, rodó los ojos.

"Fue una vez, en el infierno." Tomoyo rió escuchando la aparente verdad de Sakura "O una noche macabra de un viernes 13 cuando yo pasaba por una avenida y observé que erróneamente un chico había tirado una pelota. Yo quise ayudarlo así que miré que la pelota había caído en una casa que parecía estar abandonada con el número 666 en la puerta. Puedo jurarte que la casa estaba totalmente cubierta de árboles muertos y cuervos negros volaban alrededor. Y entonces, un hombre salió de aquella casa, dijo que su nombre era Xiao Lang Li y que jamás volviera a irrumpir su territorio. El macabro sujeto, cogió la pelota del chico y con una de sus garras, terminó rompiéndola. Él tenía los ojos tan penetrantes y tan aterradores que juraría que se trataba del mismísimo diablo…"

"¡Eres mala, Sakura!." Aunque Sakura miró que Tomoyo reía.

"¡Espera, Tomoyo, aún no he llegado a la parte donde tengo que llamar a los agentes Fox Mulder y Dana Scully!." Con eso último, Sakura también rió acompañando a Tomoyo y ésta última se sintió aliviada al ver que Sakura comenzaba a calmarse. Discutir con ella la localización de su nueva oficina iba a ser bastante conflictivo y también aburrido, de modo que Tomoyo agradeció que ésta hubiera olvidado ese tema por unos momentos.

"¡No más Expediente X para ti, Saku-chan!." Tomoyo continuó. "Pero, ahora dime la verdad. ¿Cómo lo conociste?."

"Ya te lo estoy diciendo, Tomoyo. Fue en el infierno." Certificó Sakura mirando la puerta abierta sin tener ganas de cerrarla para comenzar su confidencial plática. Sakura pensó que después de todo; Le Crise sabría más tarde o más temprano que ella y Li Syaoran, no se llevaban para nada bien. Con ese pensamiento, ella recargó sus codos sobre el escritorio y luego escondió su rostro entre sus manos. "De vuelta al tema principal," Sakura se apresuró a cambiar la conversación antes de que Tomoyo insistiera más, pero el sonido de que alguien tocaba la puerta abierta avisando que iba a ingresar; interrumpió la plática.

"¡Ah, señor Li, muy buenos días!" Dijo Tomoyo levantándose de su asiento después de contemplar al conocido hombre en la puerta de la oficina. "Por favor, entre."

El hombre sonrió después de notar que la recepcionista tenía razón; Sakura aún seguía dentro de la oficina de la planta baja con la amable señorita de cabello negro.

"Buenos días Señorita..." Dijo él tratando de recordar el nombre de la mujer.

"¡Es Daidouji, inútil!." Pensó Sakura sin percatarse de que lo había hecho en voz alta hasta que ella misma escuchó su propia voz.

El hombre sonrió evitando reír al escuchar aquella vozy Tomoyo pidió disculpas al hombre ante el comentario de Sakura. Syaoran negó con la cabeza. "Nunca he sido bueno recordando nombres." Dijo él entre una risa que hizo sonreír a Tomoyo. Sakura asintió completamente de acuerdo con el comentario del hombre. Ya se habían visto en varias ocasiones y aquel personaje insoportable; aún no recordaba el nombre de Tomoyo cada vez que la veía. Tomoyo dedujo algo muy rápidamente. Si el 'prospecto para marido número uno'; tenía tan mala memoria para los nombres como él adjudicaba; seguramente había olvidado el nombre de Sakura en varias ocasiones cuando recién la conocía hace bastante tiempo atrás. _«¡Ah!.» _Pensó._ «Es por eso que Li llama a Sakura 'Bambina'; por que en italiano, aquella palabra significa "muchacha"» _Tomoyo alzó las cejas mirando a Sakura sin que ella lo notara y de reojo al adorable hombre._ «¡Por eso Saku-chan detesta que Li le llame de esa manera; le recuerda el tiempo en que comenzaban a conocerse!. »_ La mujer sonrió ante su astucia mientras pensaba en que si ya había podido deducir aquello, seguramente podría averiguar algo más acerca del pasado de aquel par; más adelante.

Para cuando Tomoyo salió de sus pensamientos, Sakura ya estaba de pie y comenzaba a reñir con Syaoran. "Escucha Li¡Yo no puedo subir diariamente un millón de escalones para llegar al piso numero trece!."

"Si, pero... ¡Aaah," Dijo él con una voz que parecía una señal de hallazgo. "Para eso está el ascensor, mi querida señorita Kinomoto." Sakura rodó los ojos y Tomoyo sonrió amable después de que Syaoran Li, vestido impecablemente, le guiñó un ojo a Sakura. "Seguramente, la señorita Daidouji tiene mucho trabajo que hacer; será mejor que no la molestemos más¿No lo cree así, Kinomoto?."

Tomoyo sonrió. "¡Ah, para nada es una molestia!." Aseguró ella cortésmente.

Syaoran contempló que Sakura cogía sus cosas sobre el escritorio y antes de que ella se decidiera a coger su portafolio después de que ya había agarrado su bolso, el abrigo y su café; él ya lo estaba haciendo. Así que él ya estaba cargando dos portafolios. El de aquella mujer, y el suyo propio.

"Ha sido un placer saludarla, Daidouji. Buen día." Dijo el hombre caballerescamente mientras salía se la oficina. Y Tomoyo le dio su mejor sonrisa.

Sakura suspiró mientras Syaoran la empujaba lentamente hacia la puerta y la sacaba de aquella oficina. Adentro Tomoyo cerró la puerta y suspiró intrigada. Al mismo tiempo miró el teléfono inalámbrico sobre su escritorio y sonrió cariñosamente mientras miraba su mano y el anillo que estaba en ella una vez más.

Sakura se había detenido a unos pasos de la oficina en la que antes estaba. Syaoran sonrió a Sakura después de que en forma de saludo, revolvió sus cabellos. Sakura sencillamente gruñó un poco. "Si Syaoran Li no revuelve los cabellos recién peinados de su pobrecita 'víctima' Sakura, entonces él, no la ha saludado." Dijo Sakura con una voz pesada que hizo reír al hombre.

"Entonces, señorita Sakura¿Estás deseosa de conocer tu nueva oficina tanto como yo?."

"Ni se te ocurra pensar que voy a subir trece pisos diariamente para llegar a la oficina." Dijo ella sin agradecer al hombre que amablemente le cargaba el pesado portafolio mirando que Syaoran ya se adelantaba unos pasos. "¿Qué estás haciendo?."

Syaoran contempló el elegante reloj en el edificio. "Faltan diez minutos para la hora de entrada." Sakura lo miró sin entender. "Cinco para convencerte de subir por el elevador y los otros cinco, para llegar a la oficina." Explicó el hombre de manera sutil.

Sakura hizo una mueca de repruebo. "¿Piensas que voy a subirme a eso?." Preguntó ella señalando el ascensor y sintiéndose levemente empujada por el hombre que la estaba obligando a caminar cogiéndola de un costado. Y él no contesto hasta que ambos estuvieron frente al ascensor y tuvo que detenerse después de que ella lo había hecho. Sakura giró la cabeza a la derecha para contemplar los ojos castaños. "Tienes que estar bromeando."

Syaoran sonrió un poco y alzó una ceja. "¿Tú crees?."

"Más vale." Dijo ella a la defensiva. "Por que decir que voy a subir a ese ascensor es como asegurar que me agrada la idea de trabajar contigo."

El hombre miró malicioso a Sakura. "Y tú detestas la idea."

Sakura cabeceó. "¡Vale, has salido inteligente!." Dijo sarcástica.

"Pero aunque desapruebes la idea de tener que verme a diario durante el resto de tu vida por cuestiones laborales; debes hacerlo. Y tú eres quien decide si lo aceptará y vivirá tranquila con la idea o si tendremos que discutir siempre durante el tiempo que estemos juntos en esto. De igual manera..." Continuó el hombre colocando los portafolios dentro del ascensor que ya había abierto sus puertas. "Que puedes decidir si subir por el ascensor, pensando tal y como la gente normal lo hace; en que nada va a suceder, o quizá lo hagas obligadamente y yo tendré que poner a prueba mi inagotable paciencia contigo, una vez más." Y luego él cogió el abrigo y el vaso de café de la mano de la mujer, del cual tomó un sorbo mientras le guiñaba un ojo nuevamente y lo puso sobre el banco dentro del elevador. Ella lo vio con una cara fea y un poco temerosa.

"Si estás intentando asustarme, pierdes tu tiempo."

"¡Oh, no, yo no intento asustarte, bambina. De ninguna manera podría; tú eres mucho más aterradora que yo." Dijo él sonriendo mientras miraba la cara irritada de la mujer. "Sólo estoy diciendo que tú puedes escoger cómo quieres que lleguemos a la oficina. ¿Te gustaría subir tranquilamente o prefieres que nuestras acostumbradas riñas comiencen de nuevo? En lo personal; pienso que es más divertida la segunda manera. Pero tú decides, querida."

Sakura dio unos pasos para atrás. "Yo no quiero subir a eso." Aclaró la mujer señalando reiteradamente el ascensor.

El hombre sonrió. "Eso fue lo que pensé."

Sakura miró los conocidos ojos castaños del hombre y ese brillo determinado suyo. Syaoran no tuvo que emplear mucha fuerza y tampoco mucho tiempo para coger a la mujer de la cintura y levantarla sólo unos pocos centímetros del suelo entre sus brazos y darle la vuelta para subirla al elevador. Pero Sakura hizo que aquellos segundos en que los brazos de Syaoran rodearon la delgada cintura de la mujer, parecieran semanas; puesto que los gritos de auxilio asustados y también desesperados de la misma, le hicieron pasar una vergüenza tremenda. Por supuesto, la sonrisa divertida que él puso después de que, dentro del elevador, ella colocara su cabeza sobre su pecho y que lo rodeara con los brazos a la altura de su cintura masculina; delató lo poco que le importaba que las personas en la recepción de la primera planta del edificio, voltearan a verlos. Así que él ya había presionado el botón para llegar al 13vo piso del rascacielos. "¡Mierda, Syaoran!; ¡Esta vez te has pasado!." Dijo ella apretando los párpados, mientras oprimía un poco más el cuerpo del bien parecido hombre y pegaba su cabeza al pecho del mismo.

"Bambina, yo no me voy a ir a ninguna parte." Bromeó Syaoran y se rió un poco porque ya estaba sintiendo la prisión formada por los brazos de Sakura quien lo apretaba con fuerza.

Y el elevador abrió sus puertas en la quinta planta del edificio unos momentos después. Dos mujeres y un hombre ingresaron al ascensor y cuando las puertas de éste se cerraron, las dos mujeres murmuraron discretamente acerca de lo apuesto y galante que el hombre de pelo castaño es. El hombre que había ingresado al elevador, saludó a Syaoran y contempló a Sakura un poco confundido. Sabía que ésta mujer, no podía tener tanta confianza con una persona a no ser de que la conociera demasiado bien. Así que Syaoran aprovechó la mirada confundida del hombre para bromear un poco. "Ella me extrañaba bastante." Explicó palmeando la cabeza de la mujer que lo abrazaba y mirando al hombre que parecía confuso. Sakura frunció un poco el ceño y terminó pellizcando la espalda del hombre de cabello castaño y ojos seductores. Syaoran aguantó las ganas de dar un quejido adolorido mientras veía a una de las mujeres presentes presionar el botón del 13vo piso pero él si se mordió el labio inferior de modo que una de una de ellas le mal interpretó y le guiñó un ojo. Syaoran frunció en el entrecejo y un poco incómodo, escondió discretamente su apuesto rostro entre los cabellos de Sakura, sintiendo el agradable aroma de ellos como si se tratara de un crío asustado. Que una mujer se le insinuara aunque sea un poco; podía ser peligroso si él estaba cerca de Sakura mientras eso sucedía. Ella era tremendamente celosa tiempo atrás y muy probablemente lo siguiera siendo.

Pese a que aparentemente; ella lo detestaba ahora. Muy diferentemente a aquel entonces.

Unos pocos minutos después, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron nuevamente, las dos mujeres, desearon buenos días al nuevo miembro de la compañía y a la que parecía ser muy amiga suya; la excéntrica señorita Kinomoto. El otro hombre también había salido ya del elevador. Y en la decimotercera planta; Sakura sintió nuevamente la estabilidad del ascensor y subió la cabeza para mirar la cara del hombre que estaba abrazando y que alzó las cejas saludándole. "¿Lista?." Preguntó él.

Sakura soltó al hombre inusitadamente y se sacudió la ropa haciendo una mueca fea, luego cogió su café del banco del elevador. Syaoran, que ya tenia ambos portafolios en su mano y el abrigo de Sakura; salió del ascensor tres pasos atrás de Sakura. La mujer contempló enseguida la puerta de su nueva oficina que tenía los nombres de ambos en el cristal de ésta.

Y dentro de la oficina, Sakura admiró el escritorio cerca de la ventana que tenía su nombre en una placa transparente. Y luego admiró el escritorio de Syaoran que estaba un tanto más lejos de la ventana y que también sobre éste, estaba la placa con su nombre. Él ya había puesto los portafolios sobre un mueble negro, elegante y amplio cerca de la entrada. Sakura puso su bolso sobre el mismo mueble. Después le dio el café al hombre que lo dejó sobre un banco junto a la puerta.

Sakura se acercó a su escritorio y cogió la placa con su nombre. Y luego, con ésta aún entre sus manos, cogió la placa del hombre. "Kinomoto Sakura. Reportero promotor." Murmuró leyendo su placa. "Li Xiao Lang. Agente publicista." Próximamente, la mujer cambió las placas de escritorio, dejó la suya en el escritorio del hombre y la de él en el escritorio que antes iba a ser de ella.

Syaoran ya había acomodado el abrigo y el bolso de Sakura sobre la percha de pie y se quitaba el suyo mientras la miraba confundido. "¿Qué estás haciendo?."

La mujer tomó su asiento en el escritorio que había escogido. "El tuyo está más lejos de la ventana y como tú no tienes ningún inconveniente en estar cerca de ésta, me tomé la libertad de cambiar de puestos."

El hombre rió muy ligero ante la paranoia de Sakura. "Hay algo que yo no entiendo." Dijo ella y Syaoran movió la cabeza delatando que la escuchaba. "Si tú eres únicamente mi agente¿Porqué debes acompañarme a la oficina diariamente?."

"Yo debo regular tu comportamiento, escribir un reporte y corregirte en caso de que tus actitudes sean incorrectas."

Sakura alzó una ceja. "Tú eres un agente publicitario, se supone que debes encargarte de mi imagen."

"¡Oh, sí, eso también. Pero, tú vas a convertirte en una figura de la televisión; señorita Sakura. Todo lo que hagas de ahora en adelante necesitará asesoramiento hasta que seas capaz de distinguir lo que te conviene a ti y a la empresa." Explicó.

"Pero¿Regular mi comportamiento¿Escribir un reporte?." Preguntó extrañada "¿Eso no es lo que hace un psiquiatra¿Ellos creen que necesito alguno?." Continuó y ella lo miró a los ojos aún confundida. "¿Tú crees que esto tenga algo que ver con esa idea del 'eslabón perdido'?

"Hasta donde sé, puedes ser antisocial, egocéntrica, manipuladora, orgullosa y no poseer ni lo más mínimo de carisma. Aún así posees un talento indiscutible según la empresa. De ahí lo de 'Eslabón perdido'." Dijo él mientras se sentaba enfrente de Sakura y por un momento la miró fijamente a los ojos mientras continuaba. "Yo no creo que necesites a un psiquiatra, pienso que conmigo será suficiente y, si las cosas se ponen feas; para eso contamos con mi inagotable paciencia, bambina." Aseguró y Sakura se echó para atrás en su asiento. Éste Li, era engreído y muy confiado. "Pienso que irrefutablemente vamos a tener que tratar con tu nueva desconfianza hacia conmigo y hacia cualquier miembro de mi sexo; señorita."

Sakura escuchó desinteresada. "No es desconfianza, hombre."

"No es desconfianza." Él repitió lo que ella había dicho. "¿Intolerancia?." Insistió.

"Dudo que necesitemos entrar en ese tema para que pueda efectuar mi trabajo, Li."

"Te equivocas. Como imagen publica vas a tener que tratar con gente de cualquier sexo. Y, es algo que me gustaría averiguar." Aclaró. "Sakura; solía agradarte bastante la compañía masculina..."

La mujer se puso de pie. "Falso." Interrumpió antes de que él pudiera continuar con su comentario.

Syaoran sonrió. "¡Ah, cierto!. Era mi compañía en especial la que solía agradarte tanto." Se mofó.

Sakura se horrorizó con el último comentario de aquel hombre. "¡Tú!" gritó ella y apretó uno de sus puños irritada mientras con otra mano tomaba el abrecartas sobre el escritorio. "¡Eres un monstruo sarcástico, presumido y de lo más insoportable!." Gritó ella en lo que lanzaba el abrecartas hacia Syaoran quien terminó por inclinarse bajo el escritorio.

* * *

Se podría decir, que aquel día había sido el más largo del mes. Sakura pensaba en que si todos los días serían igual a la anterior durante el tiempo que ella estuviera al cargo de Syaoran Li; tendría que pensar si verdaderamente su trabajo, valía toda esa tortura.

Se sumergió por completo en el agua caliente de la bañera después de cerrar los ojos. Cuando Sakura volvió a sacar la cabeza, suspiró aliviada después de recordar que aquel hombre por primera vez desde su llegada; le había dado una buena noticia. Ella no tendría que verlo diario en Le Crise; porque Syaoran únicamente iría a la compañía a asesorarla dos veces por semana. Eso era perfecto para Sakura, porque ella concluyó de esa misma manera; que ya sólo tendría que verlo los lunes y los viernes. Aunque ella pensaba que sería aún mejor, si él no estuviera viviendo a lado de su departamento; pero Sakura ya se había resignado a eso, al menos no tendría un contacto directo con él a no ser porque en ocasiones se lo encontrara saliendo del departamento o regresando a este.

Sakura ingresó a su recamara con la bata de baño vistiendo su cuerpo y una toalla entre sus manos, la que restregaba en su cabello mojado para secarlo; cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. _«Seguramente es Mei Ling»_ Pensó. Ella siempre la visitaba cada tarde y en ocasiones, ambas salían juntas a caminar un rato o quizá a alquilar una película. Y si ambas estaban indecisas y alquilaban más de una película; Meil Ling se quedaba en su departamento hasta la mañana siguiente cuando tenía que despertarse temprano para ir al colegio y Sakura para ir al trabajo. Sakura miró el reloj en la pared mientras caminaba descalza hacia la puerta junto a la que se detuvo y sin siquiera mirar por el ojillo, ella abrió ésta sin que le importara que estuviera vistiendo la bata de baño y que tuviera el cabello mojado y revuelto al mismo tiempo.

Por eso cuando Syaoran Li la contempló fuera del departamento alzó las cejas y sonrió preparado para hacer una nueva broma la cual nunca pudo hacer por que la risa que salió de sus labios, provocada por la cara horrorizada de Sakura al verlo en la puerta de su departamento; se abrió paso antes de que el pudiera decir algo.

Completamente espantada, Sakura cerró la puerta en ese mismo momento. Y Syaoran cerró los ojos como un reflejo al escuchar el escándalo que Sakura hizo al cerrar la puerta.

_«¡Qué está haciendo aquí!»._ Pensó ella detrás de la puerta. _«¿Y si fuera Mei Ling y soy yo la que está imaginando cosas?» _Se preguntó. _«Después de todo, Tomoyo podría tener razón; quizá la presión me tiene paranoica.»_ Pese a que la mujer de ojos verdes, tenía la seguridad de que fuera de su departamento se encontraba su molesto agente; ella prefirió creer que quizá estaba imaginando que aquel hombre estuviera ahí. Por eso, Sakura abrió la puerta de su departamento nuevamente esperando que ella estuviera equivocada.

Y cuando miró los ojos castaños tan conocidos que aquel hombre chino, ella intentó cerrar la puerta nuevamente hasta que Syaoran interpuso su pie entre la pared y la puerta impidiendo que la japonesa le cerrara la puerta nuevamente en la nariz. Sakura lo miró a los ojos y él sonrió. "Te has vuelto predecible, mi querida Sakura." Dijo él mientras estaba entrando al departamento de la mujer que con el comentario de Syaoran; parecía ofendida. "

"Pero Li... ¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!" Preguntó ella mirando los ojos castaños con un poco de temor por lo que Syaoran pudiera decirle, su visita la había dejado desprevenida. Y pensando aquello; Sakura sacudió la cabeza, lista para una nueva batalla en caso de que necesitara comenzar una.

Y como respuesta a la pregunta de Sakura, Syaoran le mostró el fólder de color negro que él traía en una de sus manos. "Nosotros tenemos trabajo que hacer," Comentaba él mientras se dirigía a la cocina de Sakura. "y pensé que éste era un buen momento para enseñarte tu nuevo itinerario."

Sakura levantó una ceja. "Mi nuevo itinerario." Murmuró confundida repitiendo lo que Syaoran había dicho y siguiendo los pasos del hombre que olía bien. Él movió la cabeza asintiendo con naturalidad mientras encendía la cafetera. "¿No podías esperar a decirme sobre esto el viernes?." Preguntó ella de una manera agresiva.

"Claro." Respondió Syaoran, mirándola. "Pero si tenemos trabajo que hacer ahora¿Porqué no empezar desde hoy?."

"Pero," Sakura todavía no podía entender y continuó mientras miraba al hombre tomar asiento junto a la mesa de la cocina. "pero Li, tu has dicho que sólo tenemos trabajo juntos los lunes y los viernes…"

"En Le Crise." Interrumpió él. "Yo sólo tengo que asesorarte dos veces por semana en la compañía, Sakura." Syaoran sonrió divertido. "¿Podría ser, Bambina, que acaso pensaste que ellos me pagarían únicamente por trabajar dos días a la semana en su importantísimo 'Eslabón perdido'?"

Sakura palideció. "¡Qué quieres decir?." Preguntó ella sentándose frente a Syaoran quien se estaba levantando.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo contemplando a su agente abrir cada una de las puertas de la alacena buscando algo. "Afortunadamente, tú y yo tendremos que trabajar muy poco en tu aspecto…" Decía él mientras continuaba buscando entre cajones y gavetas y Sakura lo escuchaba entre suspiros tratando de contener la paciencia. "Tú tienes exactamente 'eso' que la gente quiere ver." Continuó mientras abría la puerta de otra gaveta en la alacena. _«¡Ah!»_ Agregó mentalmente después de que había encontrado lo que buscaba, sin saber que la mujer detrás de él; sentada junto a la mesa, lo escuchaba ahora con interés. "Siempre has sido bastante bonita." Agregó sacando el café en las tazas que había encontrado sin que pudiera notar el leve y repentino sonrojo en el rostro femenino. "Desafortunadamente, yo no puedo decir lo mismo de tu personalidad." Aseguró de regreso en su asiento y colocando dos tazas con café sobre la mesa. "Eres antipática, agresiva y desconfiada con la gente, Bambina." Explicó mirando como el entrecejo de Sakura nuevamente se arrugaba. "Contestando a tu pregunta; con todo esto quiero decir que ambos necesitaremos más de dos días por semana para lograr que un eslabón tan tremendamente perdido como tú, querida Sakura; aparente ser una de esas modelos de televisión que Le Crise quiere que parezcas. Con la personalidad agradable, amistosa y sociable que ellos quieren que tengas."

"O que finja." Murmuró ella.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros. Ella podía llamarlo así también, 'una mentira'. "Y tú nunca has sido buena mintiendo y sí muy mala." Aseguró Syaoran. "Por eso ambos vamos a necesitar más esfuerzo y mucho, mucho más tiempo."

Sakura alzó una ceja. "Voy a verte más de dos veces por semana en la compañía¿Cierto?."

Syaoran negó con la cabeza. "Falso." La mujer suspiró aliviada hasta que miró a Syaoran entregarle el fólder que traía consigo. "Para eso tenemos todas las tardes, los días que tu entrada a la oficina es más tarde y también los fines de semana."

"¡Qué?" Sakura casi se estremeció escuchando lo que él decía y mirando el itinerario descrito en el papel dentro de la carpeta. "Pero, pero… ¿Y los días de descanso?."

Syaoran rompió a reír. "¡Bambina, estás siendo poco profesional!."

"Yo no puedo ser profesional si trabajo contigo¿¡Eh?; ¡Tú siempre me molestas!." Se excusó haciendo una mueca. "En un momento yo estaba tranquila, acababa de darme un baño y luego tú…"

"¡Ah!" Interrumpió. El hombre de cabello y mirada castaña sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café; y entonces la examinó de los pies a la cabeza. "Eso me parece." Y rió un poco viéndola vestida con esa bata de baño blanca, descalza y con el cabello húmedo.

Sakura bajó la cabeza para mirarse el cuerpo recordando que ella vestía inadecuadamente para una visita. Y ella se sonrojó un poco.

"Aún haces eso." Murmuró él, repasando con la vista esos ojos verdes.

La mujer lo miró pero sin entender el significado de lo que decía.

"Cuando estás en una situación difícil o incómoda; tu rostro se parece a un jitomate." Bromeó.

"Sí, bien" Señaló ella sin saber en realidad que decir. "Te has vuelto observador."

Syaoran negó con la cabeza. "No." Aseguró. "Eso fue un recuerdo."

Sakura miró los ojos castaños y el semblante atractivo de Syaoran. Sí, él siempre había sido un hombre bastante masculino y muy apuesto. Repentinamente, ella arrugó el entrecejo nuevamente y aporreó la taza que tenía entre las manos, en la mesa. Y luego ella prefirió levantarse de su asiento. "Iré a cambiarme y luego podemos comenzar a trabajar si es necesario."

Y Syaoran asintió con una bonita sonrisa. "¡_Mon Dieu_!_ Voy_ a extrañarte, Bambina." Y Sakura tuvo que voltear a verlo tratando de entender. "Sólo trata de terminar antes de que mi pobre cuerpo se parezca al de una momia."

Sakura rodó los ojos dirigiéndose a su habitación. _«¡Éste hombre no es más que un crío inmaduro!»_ Pensó ella.

Todavía tendría que revisar ese itinerario y discutir un rato con él. Iba a ser mejor preparar algo de té y tener aspirinas cerca durante todo el tiempo que Syaoran Li, estuviera en su departamento.

"Ésta va ha ser una de esas noches interminables." Masculló suspirando resignada.

N/E¡Hola por aquí, Sorry por la exagerada tardanza XS, prometo hacer todo lo posible para que no vuelva a suceder. Ha habido unos problemas con mi ordenador que ¡ya, al fin después de un mes y ocho días sin la unidad logré reponer.

Y hablando del fic, démosle un vistazo a éste _¿__Shall we?_ P. ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?. ¡Mi vida, Syao es molesto ¿no¡Ah, pero también es encantador, y aparte salió músico también¿De qué va esa melodía que ha dejado a Saku tan pensativa, Y Tomoyo ¡comprometida con Eriol y éste todavía no aparece!. ¿Soy yo o Mei Ling de repente pasa demasiado tiempo con el castaño?.

¿Qué se traen entre manos los protagonistas¿Ustedes que creen que haya sucedido entre ese par?. ¡Uuf! Esperemos a ver que pasa en la próxima actualización, cuando menos sabemos gracias a Tomoyo el significado detrás de aquel adorable 'Bambina' que el irresistible Syaorancito utiliza tanto para llamar a Saku.

Bien, ya lo saben, para que actualice más rápido: No más de 6 reviews NO actualización, política de la empresa XD. Así que, dejen reviews ;)

See you!


End file.
